Through the Eyes of Another
by TLA
Summary: Aiko was handed a diary that belonged to Kagome. In this diary, she records her first love, her first betrayal, and the finding of her lifemate.. [S/K]
1. The Beginning Where Else?

Through the Eyes of Another  
  
By: TLA  
  
A/N: Hello, to my Readers. I got this idea one night, and it didn't let go. So, here I am. Please, if you think I should add something or explain something, tell me. I'm always looking for more ideas. To read this, there are a few codes to understand.  
  
::blah, blah:: = mind to mind talking  
  
~*~*~*~* = scene change  
  
::~~~::~~~::~~~:: = into the diary  
  
{blah, blah} = thoughts to oneself  
  
= back to reality  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Inuyasha. If you want to sue me, go for it. But I have to warn you, I'm a college student with no money. So I don't think you would be satisfied in any way if you sue me.  
  
Chapter One:: The Beginning.. Where Else?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aiko, come help me!"  
"Hai, Mama. I'm coming."  
Running steps can be heard down the hallway. Down the long stairway those hyperactive feet went. A soft sigh can be heard. "Mama, what do you need my help now? I helped you all of yesterday by cleaning the yard, both front and back, might I add, and also my room. You told me last night that this is my free day."  
Finally, a girl of sixteen came into view. From head to toe, she looked nothing like an inu youkai. Be then, she took after her great-great grandmother, Kagome. Long black hair with some white it reached to her rear. Half of her hair was in a ponytail, tied with black and blue ribbons. Her face did have eyes, nose, and mouth, but also navy colored markings. Two strips on each check, and one on her forehead that looked like four little diamonds on four points of the key. A silver necklace shaped into little roses adorned her throat. Jeans and a lavender tank top she wore, with her tail hanging over her right shoulder. But the most interesting feature is her eyes. The colour of violets, with gold in the center. Right now, though, these beautiful eyes are all on her mother.  
"I know, Aiko. Trust me. I don't need your help today. I just wanted to give you something that Kagome left for you before she died."  
Inside a hope chest, a hand reached out to grab a book. The cover was black leather. The binding was only sown together by what looks like black hair. The only writing that anyone can see is Nikki no Kagome. To anyone, this would just look like another book from a land far away. But to this family, it was their inheritance.  
Out came the book, and passed on into a pair of eager hand. "Now, Aiko, make sure you take care of this. Someday, you will give this book into your child's hands."  
"Yes, Mama. Can I go now," Aiko asked very excitedly. She so wanted to go lock herself into her room to find out all about her beloved family.  
Soft laughter rang into Kimi's voice. "I don't know, Aiko. Can you?"  
An annoyance sigh was heard throughout the room. "I mean, may I go now?"  
"Hai. You may go. But remember to head back down for dinner." .  
"Mama, like I would ever forget dinner!" And with that, Aiko ran up the long stairway to her room.  
::This little child of mine. How so like Kagome. Eager to learn about the things around her.::  
Kimi slowly stood up. For an inu youkai of a few centuries, she looked really young. Her hair was a mixture of gold and black, tied in a long ponytail. Her markings consist of three red strips on the left side of her face. On her forehead, a red crescent moon with a shooting star. On this hot summer's day, she wore a white shirt and shorts that were tied with a string.  
She started to head towards the stairs. Soft steps hit the stairs, with not a sound. Out in the hall, Kimi gently closed the door for the basement, and started to head for her room, as well. She still needed to take care of the laundry. Taking care of five kids and a husband is not easy, you know.  
::Ah, but also like you when you were that young, ne?:: Said a deep voice with the sound of silent thunders.  
At the other end of the house, stood a being that was quite powerful. Yukio has long black hair, with blue highlights. His markings are also like his daughter's. All he wore was cut off jean shorts. His tail was looped twice around his hips, then hang on his left shoulder.  
Delight and laughter shot through her mind. ::I guess you're right. She takes after us both so well. Ahh, how I miss youth. Now I'm old, and getting older.::  
By now, the Lady of the house was elbow deep in warm laundry that needed to be folded. A sea of colors they were. Blue, black, red, and white. They were all, at the moment, her husband's clothes.  
::Getting older? I'll show you getting older.::  
Quick as lightning, he raced up the stairs and into the bedroom. He grabbed her arm, which was in the middle of folding a T-shirt, and softly pushed her back onto the bed. He shifted all the unfolded clothes to the foot of the bed.  
"The clothes," she gasped.  
"They can wait," was the reply.  
Yukio took her hands, and hold them above her head. Just to let her know that he wanted her to not move her hands, he lightly pushes them onto the bed. Slowly, Yukio ran his hands down her sides. Grabbing the end of her shirt, he trailed back up her body, and throw the shirt over his head. His hands quickly land on her waist. He caresses her waist with the light touch of his claws. A soft moan came out, with a little purr. With the tip of her tail, Kimi guides his hands to the front of her pant. Yukio got the hint and deliberately tug her strings, like a playful puppy. But as punishment for moving when she was told not to, his tail pinned hers to the bed, and rubbed back and forth, making her more aroused.  
After a couple more tugs, he finally untied them. Holding her pants, Yukio slid them down to the floor. Gazing at her, he couldn't think of anything more exotic than Kimi with only black bra and pantie. Lifting her up, Yukio moved her into the center of the bed. Stepping a few steps, he gave Kimi the striptease of her life. Hips swaying to the music of their heart, he seizes his jeans. Unbuttoning them while his eyes drank deeply into Kimi's, he slid them off his legs. With a flick of his tail, into the corner they went.  
Being the dangerous taiyoukai that he was, those jeans were the only thing he wore. Still dancing to the silent music, he twirled around with his tail rubbing against his body. Passion clouded eyes travel up and down his body, worshiping him all the way. Facing her again, he posed. Typical tail over left shoulder, he gave her an air kiss.  
"Come to bed," she seductively whispered.  
Yukio sauntered back to the bed with that slow, loose-limbered walk that always made her hot and desired. He crawled up on the bed like the inu youkai that he is and ran a long, lustful stare up her body. "My glorious Mate. Mine. Forever and always."  
"As you will always be mine, Mate."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Aiko rushes to her room, barely missing collision with her older brother, Kenji. "Sumimasan, Kenji-chan," she said as she passed.  
Poor Kenji, he was left pressed on the wall. ::Man, why does she always do that. Can't she walk like a normal person?::  
::I heard that!::  
::Darn:: He left the hallway, chuckling as he went.  
Aiko jumped on her bed. Wrapping her tail around her legs, she grabbed her pillow. While hugging Tweety Bird, she closed her eyes. Flipping the diary, she landed toward the middle of the book. Opening her eyes again, she leaned over.  
  
August 26  
Today was very interesting. It involved a Shikon shard, the long lost bear youkai, Lady Nikkou, Sesshoumaru, and his little girl, Rin. What happened was...  
  
The words faded away. Slowly, the scene unfolds....  
  
::~~~::~~~::~~~::  
  
"Jaken, watch Rin."  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
Rin walked around, plucking flowers. Every once in a while, she would run up to that old toad and shove the flowers in his face. Finally, he had enough with all those "weeds" up his nose.  
"Get those weeds out of my face!" he screamed, after she ran up to him for the third time.  
Rin stood there, shock and surprise were written all over her face. Slowly, a little tear drops. Creeping down her check. No one said anything, Rin just standing there, and Jaken glares at Rin for making him feel guilty.  
Suddenly, Jaken felt a present of a powerful youkai. Not wanting to make his master more mad, he grabbed Rin. "We have to go. Now!"  
For the first time, Rin didn't want to go with this ugly, mean toad. She just wanted her Sesshoumaru-sama. The only one who cared for her, looked after her when no one else did. She thought Jaken was her friend, a part of her family. But, she guessed he didn't feel the same way. Even though Jaken kept tugging her to go, Rin sank down to the green floor. Little tears rained down her face, but she didn't feel them. All she wanted was her father, Sesshoumaru-sama.  
The ground shook when the youkai appeared at the edge of the clearing. The female bear youkai gave a great roar, and started to charge toward the silent child, and the guilty toad. Surprisingly, the bear stopped not ten feet away from Rin. She lifted her snout and sniffed the air. The scent of loneliness and heartache triggered the bear's psyche. With a low growl, she lumbered to where Rin was. Thinking that Rin was her long-lost child of centuries ago, she gently picked her up from the floor. Turning around, the female started to head toward her cave deep in the middle of the dark forest.  
"Stupid youkai! You can't take her for she belongs to Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands!" Jaken hollered, making the bear miss a step. But she shook her hand, and started to head toward her cave again. Jaken, not knowing what else to do, ran up to the bear and beat her over the head with his stick. She not taking that hit very well, bellowed and swaps him with her unoccupied paw. He went flying, and his head hit a huge rock. Jaken lay there, unconscious.  
When Rin heard Jaken's head hit the huge rock, she snapped out of her trance. Looking around, she noticed that her body was pressed against dark fur. Glancing above all that warm fur, she saw the bear's face. Thinking that she was being taken so that she can be eaten, Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
At the moment, Sesshoumaru was busy tracking Kagome and Inuyasha. He got their scent, and thought it was a perfect time to attack so that he can get the powerful sword, Tetsusaiga. He found them a mile away from the clearing, and two miles away from the cave. Not wanting to give himself away, he stood down wind and hid himself at the top of some small trees.  
While Sesshoumaru was watching them, the team was searching for a Shikon shard that Kagome detected two days ago. Because of this youkai's movements, they couldn't pinpoint where it was exactly.  
"Kagome, are you sure it's this way?" Inu Yasha demanded for the third time in five minutes.  
Kagome sighed. {How many times do I have to answer?} "Hai, Inu Yasha. I'm most sure it's this way."  
"Fine." He turned to everyone. "Kagome and I will go ahead. I do not want to spend another day looking for the same shard when we can get others."  
Without another how-do-you-do, he snatched Kagome, tosses her onto his back, and flew through the trees. Everyone else looked at each other, then took off running. Trying to catch up with Inu Yasha took almost most of their energy.  
Sesshoumaru looked at them go. Not wanting to lose the moment, he also took off. Being the taiyoukai, he caught up with him with not a sigh of tiredness. Suddenly, a sound of screams ran through the forest. Inu Yasha and Kagome thought it was a human needing help, but Sesshoumaru knew better. {Rin is in trouble.} Off he took, trying to get to Rin before something bad happens. {If Rin is hurt in anyway, Jaken will have much to answer for.} He growled under his breath.  
While the three were heading towards them, the female was trying to comfort Rin. When Rin screamed, the bear thought she was crying of pain. She thrust her nose up to Rin's neck, whimpering all the while. Thinking that the youkai was going to eat her, she struggled to get out of her grip. Unexpectedly, the tip of her tongue licked her check; wiping away her salty tears Rin stopped crying, and looked into the eyes of this female bear youkai.  
The soul of these two touched, one in torment and one in loneliness. Rin could see how lost this mother bear was. Long ago, she lost her cub from hunters, and even to this day, she didn't want to accept that her baby was lost to her. So she went searching for her lost cub. A century went by, and she comforted many lost children. She found them, from war or disease, and took them home with her. She took care of them until they grew up and left her, like children tend to. One of them came back, one day, and gave her a purple shard as a gift for taking care of him all his life. She wore it on her wrist, and to this day, she never took it off.  
:: Rin is sorry for your lost, Mrs. Youkai Bear. But Rin is not lost. Rin has Sesshoumaru-sama and that mean toad, Jaken. Rin is well-taken care of. Sesshoumaru-sama loves Rin, though sometimes he doesn't show it. Rin also knows that Jaken loves Rin, too. He's just confused on how to show it.::  
Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared at a tree above them. "Sesshoumaru- sama!" Rin cried, very happy to see him. The female bear took one look at Sesshoumaru, then back at Rin. She knew that this is this child's guardian. So, she leaned down, and gently put Rin down to the ground. Rin thanked the bear, then rushed over to Sesshoumaru. Tiny arms wrapped around his legs. Instinctively, he laid down his claw to smooth her head in a parental gesture.  
But while his body was doing one thing, his mind was in complete shock. In front of him stood Lady Nikkou, mate of Lord Shizukani, who was lost a century ago after the great battle between the humans and youkai. Rumor had it that a group of hunters went and killed her cub in front of her. Being seriously wounded, she tried to stop them, but one of the hunters knocked her unconscious. Thinking she was died, they didn't do anything more to her. After the battle was long over, and the youkai killed all who was there that day, Lady Nikkou woke up. She looked around for her cub, and when she finally spots him, she ran up to her baby. After that, some rumors said that she killed herself because her cub died for her, and some said that she went mad and killed many villages before a hunter went and killed her.  
Sesshoumaru slowly walked up to her, trying not to scare her. A voice ran out of the trees, "I sense the shard. It's up ahead." The voice must have scared Lady Nikkou, for she started to leave. Inu Yasha appeared, and Sesshoumaru gave him a killing glare. Kagome, sensing that something was not right, looked to the leaving bear. "Inu Yasha, stay here. I'll get the shard myself." Inu Yasha tried to say no, but Kagome already started to leave. Passing Sesshoumaru and Rin, she gave a polite bow. Unhurried, Kagome followed Lady Nikkou. Finally, Nikkou stopped in front of her cave.  
Slowly, as not to scare her, Kagome went up to her. Lady Nikkou just looked at Kagome, neither making a sound. Carefully, she took the paw that had the Shikon shard. Covering it with her other hand, they both lowered down to sit on the dirty floor. Kagome closed her eyes, and tapped into her soul. Sending herself outside her body, and into Lady Nikkou, she discovered the bear's pain, anger, lose, and denial. Moving more further, both her soul and Lady Nikkou touched.  
A space of white emerged. There, Kagome found a young lady with long brown hair that seems to be in a complex weave. Ribbons of aqua, fuchsia and white intertwined within the weave. Her kimono was a mixture of aqua and fuchsia. Sakura bloomed all over, with swirls of what looked like wind. A rose obi was tied around her waist. She had dark blue markings, and her forehead had a heart marking. But the most interesting were her eyes. They betrayed all the pain and suffering that only a mother can go through.  
Kagome walked up to Lady Nikkou, and slowly sank down in front of her. Lady Nikkou looked up at Kagome, and started to cry. Rain started to fall from her eyes, washing away all the pain. While all the tears were washing away the suffering, Kagome was purifying the shard. The emotion the shard gave out was not of greed and power, but of pain, suffering, and a lose of a loved one. This shard was never used for evil, but to take care of the lost children.  
At last, the last tear was falling. Both were pure of all negatived energy. Seeping through Lady Nikkou and into her own body again, Kagome was fatigued. Her eyes opened, and the first thing she saw was Lady Nikkou in her humanoid form. "Arigato, Kagome. It took me a century to let go of that guilt and suffer. Is there nothing I can do for you?" she asked with a voice that sounded so light and musical to anyone who listened.  
"If I may ask, may I take that shard. Don't worry. I'm not going to use it for evil. I need that shard to complete the Shikon no Tama."  
"Oh, the Shikon no Tama. Long have I heard of that legend. For a good cause, here you go. Please, take care of it. It was given to me by one of my children. One of my more tormented ones. How I miss him." With that, Lady Nikkou gently plucked the shard from her wrist, and passed it to Kagome. Kagome took the shard with a low bow, and tucked it into a pouch with the other shards loose shards that needed to be connected with the jewel. Then, with another low bow, Kagome walked back to the inpatient Inu Yasha. Along the path, she spotted Sesshoumaru sitting on a low branch. Again, she gave a polite bow, but she did notice the way he looked at her. Hearing Inu Yasha's voice to hurry up, she gave it not another thought.  
After Kagome left with Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru jumped down from the branch. Walking over to Lady Nikkou, they both stood still to hear the end of Kagome's voice telling Inu Yasha to leave her be. "Much she has to do before her path ends," said Lady Nikkou. "She's a strong miko, with a pure soul." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. Lady Nikkou then turned to Sesshoumaru. "I haven't seen you since you were adolescent. My, how've you grown. Look so much like your father when he was your age."  
Sesshoumaru bowed low. "Please, Lady Nikkou. Let me take you to my home to rest for a while. I'll take you home when you are back to your strength."  
"That will be fine, Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry for your father's death."  
  
Aiko leaned back to rest her head against the headboard. {Wow. That was only a year after the Shikon no Tama was broken.}  
From downstairs, her mother yelled, "Aiko, dinner!"  
Gasp! {Dinner!} Aiko quickly, yet gently, shut the bok closed. Tearing thought the house, she finally got to the table. "So, what's for dinner?" she calmly said.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for now. Please, I would love feedback. See that button down there? Press it, and it will take you to another world! Catch ya laters!! 


	2. How Hard Can Rain Fall?

Through the Eyes of Another  
  
By: TLA  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Inuyasha. If you want to sue me, go for it. But I have to warn you, I'm a college student with no money. So I don't think you would be satisfied in any way if you sue me.  
  
*To all my Reviewers*: This is where I'll reply to what you have said in your reviews. How I order your name is alphabetical. Questions, comments, and ideas are also here to be answered. Thanks!!  
  
caley() - Thanks for reading my story. I hope you continue reading Through the Eyes of Another. Many interesting this are going to happen.. Oops, did I give something away? LOL  
  
kcharia03 - Thanks for reading my first ever fan fic story. I also thank you for picking this story to read. You were my first reviewer. I do hope that I keep my characters in check with their personality. LOL Chapter six in the future, eh? Does that mean you will keep on reading? I would hope so. You might be surprised on what will come up by then!  
  
Laura - Thanks for picking this story to read. I hope you know that this story came from my mind. I didn't get it from any story that I have ever read. That being said, tell me more of this story you mention. As you keep reading this, I hope you will be surprise with some of the things I bring up.  
  
Chapter Two:: How Hard Can Rain Fall?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rain is the pit." Aiko said to herself. She glared out the window of her room, hoping that the sun would come out again if she glared enough. "Fine, don't come out. Not like I need you anyway."  
Akio glanced around her room. In a corner stood her desk. Pens, pencils, and paper were all over the place. The only thing that looked even remotely organized was her computer. On her screen is a picture of her family that she made just last night. The pictures were taken on their last family reunion. Aiko silently laughed to herself. {That was a fun day.} Next, her attention was captured by a shelf full of books. {My mini library and I have memorized all my books. I need to go to the library again.} Examining her room, she found out that she's very bored. {Sigh. Great, I have nothing to do.} With that thought, she walked out of her room.  
Heading down the stairs, she snuffed to see where everyone was. {Hmm.. Dad and Kenji are playing cards in the family room. Yuriko is in the computer room. Must be doing something for college. And mom is in the kitchen.} Judging that the kitchen would be the best bet for company, Aiko went to see what's for dinner. Last step on the stairs, she looked to the family hallway. Hanging on the walls were pictures of everyone doing something. There is a family photo, but it didn't stop there. There are pictures of everyone having fun during family reunions, and of baby portraits. {So many memories. Sometimes, walking down this hallway brings me tears of happiness and laughter.}  
Arriving in the kitchen, she asked Kimi, "Hi, Mom. Whatcha doing for dinner?"  
Kimi laughed. "Is that all you can think on? Your stomach?" Kimi looked down at the soup pot.  
"Well, Mom. You have to remember that I'm sixteen. I'm growing up very fast, and I consume a lot of energy. So, I'm always hungry!"  
Both mom and daughter shared a hearty laugh.  
Aiko looked around. She noticed that the cooking was still in the early stage. "Mom, need some help?"  
Kimi turned around from the boiling pot. "Sure, hon. Why not make some fruit salad?"  
Aiko stuck her head in the fridge. Looking around, she noticed some leftover watermelon, strawberries, oranges, honeydew, and mango. She took them out, and set them on the kitchen counter. Rolling up her sleeves, she set to work.  
Half an hour later, Aiko put the last mango in the fruit bowl. Just to see if she left anything out, she examines her work. Feeling like she did a good job, Aiko looked at her mom. "I'm done. Is there anything else I can do?"  
Kimi glanced at the bowl. Noticing the artistic way she put all the fruit, she felt proud. "Nice design. And to answer your question, no, I don't need any help at the moment. Why, you bored?"  
Aiko sighs. "Is there nothing I can keep from you?"  
Kimi smiled. "I am your mother. So no, there is not."  
"Well, I don't know what else to do. I'm so bored right now."  
"Hmm. What about reading some more of Kagome's diary? By the way, how is that going?"  
"Oh, Mom. It's going great. I never knew how strong she was. Just a year after arriving Sengoku Jidai, and her miko skills can already go into another person's soul. Now that you mention it, I should go read more. I want to know what happened after they found Lady Nikkou."  
With that, Aiko skipped out the door. Kimi watched as her daughter happily skipped out the room. She felt tears of pride tickle her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Turning on relaxing music, Aiko went to get the diary from her night stand, then hop onto her bed. Laying on her stomach, she turns to a page. It was two weeks after their encounter with Sesshoumaru and Lady Nikkou. It was very interesting that Aiko would turn to this date. {I wasn't even close to this date. What's with this diary? Oh, well. I kinda was wondering what happened afterwards anyway.}  
  
September 9  
I just got back from home yesterday. I had to pick up some more homework, make sure that my family knows I'm still alive, and also to get away from this rain. I thought the rain was bad at home, but it's so much worse here. But the rain wasn't the only thing that was strange. Something else happened that has never happened since I've been here...  
  
The words trickle into raindrops as the scene emerges...  
  
::~~~::~~~::~~~::  
  
Kagome peeked out the doorway. {How I wish this rain would go away. And here I thought the rain back home was worse. At least at home, it didn't hail.} She turned back inside. Inu Yasha was in the corner, looking like he was asleep. Sango and Miroku were leaning against the left wall. Kagome looked more closely at Miroku. Or more like his hand. His hand travelled up to Sango's rear. A gasp was heard from Sango, then a loud smack was heard through the house followed with a thud. Kagome just shook her head. Then her head turned toward Shippou. Her Shippou was deeply asleep. His head was pillowed on Kirara's stomach. {Oh, how kawaii!!} Kaede was with a sick family on the other side of the village.  
"Does it always rain this hard here?" Kagome asked, hoping someone would answer.  
Miroku looked up from the ground. "Actually.. No, it doesn't. That's why this place is just a good place to live. The weather is consistent. I would have to say that it does rain a lot here, because of the mountains, but never this hard before." He laid back down, wondering about the strange weather.  
"Feh, it's just rain. Nothing strange about it," came the answer in the corner.  
Suddenly, Shippou woke up. Sitting up from his spot, he looked at his adopted mother. "Kagome, I'm hungry, and it's almost lunchtime anyway. Can you make some more ramen?"  
The next moment, everyone seemed to wake up from their bored expression. Kagome glanced at everyone. "Well, lunchtime is here. And like there's nothing else to do." With that said, she went to her backpack to grab some ramen.  
While our group of friends are eating their lunch, on the other side of the forest, someone was not so hungry. He observed the hail that was falling like hard snow. With an almost bored expression, he said to himself, "What strange weather we're having today." Going back inside, he sat on his bed. {Well, Lady Nikkou is back home with her mate, Lord Shizukani. One glance at each other, and it seemed like they became a world of their own. Even if I didn't show it, I'm really happy for them. For a century, he went looking for her. I do have to hand it to that human child. If she didn't heal Lady Nikkou, she would still be lost.} At the thought of Kagome, his thinking switched. {I wonder what she's doing right now. Lady Nikkou was right. That girl is very strong. I wonder why she denies that she's a miko. Is it because of that look alike, Kikyou? I'll admit, when she was alive, she was strong. But she has never had this kind of power that this girl has.}  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
Thrown out of his thoughts, Sesshoumaru glared at the doorway. Jaken had that I'm-going-to-die-soon look, but whatever the news was, it seemed important for him to still be in the doorway. "What is so important that you would ignore my command to never enter my room?" Sesshoumaru said, with deadly calm.  
"That baka cloud, Shitai, is back! And he's heading toward that hanyou and his group of friends."  
{Damn, why does he show up now? Everyone thought he died.} "Since he's in my territory, I have to go take care of him. Jaken, watch Rin. And this time, don't let anyone get her, or you're dead."  
"H..Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," stuttered Jaken.  
Sesshoumaru ran to the balcony. After saying a spell under his breath, a cloud appeared under him. Off he went, but he was asking himself, "I wonder if your powers are strong enough for Shitai?"  
Back in the village, Kagome was just finishing washing the dishes. With a wipe on the wash cloth, she headed where her backpack was. {Well, since we can't go look for Shikon shards, I guess this is a good time to study.} But before she could even open her math textbook, a scream of terror was heard through the village.  
Everyone's head popped up like Jack-in-the-box. Inu Yasha quickly rushed to the doorway, and stick his head outside. He saw a young lady running through the rice field. Behind her sailed a dark cloud. Inu Yasha looked at the cloud more closely, knowing that he has seen this cloud before. The realization hit him. {Kuso! It's Shitai. I thought he died!} Inu Yasha looked behind him. "Everyone, there is a powerful thing out there. It's a cloud that has manage to turn itself into a personality. This cloud craves chaos. Short version, seventy years ago, a group of powerful youkai came together and confined somewhere. Well, I guess he got out, because I'm looking at him. How to battle him, well, I don't know. I know that he controls the weather, but that's it. But whatever happens, we need to destroy him. If you guys don't want to go, that's fine."  
"No, Inu Yasha. You are not alone. I'll help," Kagome told him.  
"As will we," the others agreed.  
While everyone was preparing for the battle, Sesshoumaru got to the village in record time. Seeing that Inu Yasha and his little gang had everything under control, he stayed on the treetops, observing everything that was going to happen. Just to make sure that he would not be detected, he masked his scent and aura.  
Pouring out of the house, everyone got into a battle with Shitai. Kirara and Sango took to the sky. Miroku muttered spells to weaken the cloud. Inu Yasha tried to use Tetsusaiga, but since the battle was so close to the village, he couldn't do much. Kagome put up barriers for everyone, while Shippou protected her. Hail came down harder and harder each passing moment. Too soon, everyone was tired. There seemed to be no way to break down the cloud's defences. In no time, Shitai got the upper hand, and everyone went flying.  
Shitai knocked Kirara and Sango into a house. Both were to hurt to move. Miroku and Inu Yasha both hit a tree with Bunmaki. Kagome and Shippou were the only ones standing. Shitai crept up to them. Kagome suddenly sensed why they couldn't defeat it. In the middle of its body hid a Shikon shard. But it wasn't one of those small ones. No, this shard was big, looked like three-in-one. {No wonder we couldn't defeat him. But why have I not detected it?}  
While Kagome was thinking to herself, Shitai closed in on her. "Kagome!" yelled Shippou. "Run, Kagome. Run!"  
Kagome located Shitai. Seeing that he's closing in, she grabbed Shippou and ran. Suddenly, her right foot got stuck in the mud. Because it has been raining all week, mud has gotten to be like quicksand. Knowing that there was no way she could get her foot out, she threw Shippou has far away from her as she can. "Run, Shippou. I'll be fine."  
"B..but."  
Kagome quickly glanced behind her. She looked back at Shippou. "If you love me, do as I say. Go!"  
Aware that he couldn't do anything, and not wanting to go against Kagome when all of her attention should be in the battle, he ran over to Sango. Kagome watched him leave, and after seeing that he's out of harms way, she quicky threw a barrier around her. Humming with her magic, she tried to get her foot out of the mud.  
"My, my. Just look at our little pray. Running scared, my dear?" taunted Shitai. He slowed his movements, wanting to prolong the torture. "I see that all of your pathetic friends can't help you."  
Kagome looked up at him, anger radiating off of her. "I may be alone, but I'm more of a battle."  
"Oh, really? Then, why is there a barrier around you and you being stuck in the mud?" Shitai asked her, laughing all the while.  
Closer and closer he got. With every step he took, her heart beats that much faster. Inside, she knew that there was no way she can beat thing stupid cloud with just arrows and a bow. But that won't stand in her way. She sensed how he used that big shard. {Thing cloud loves chaos. If he got a hold of the rest of the Shikon no Tama, this world would end.} Laughing out loud, she said, "Appearance can be deceiving. Don'tcha know?"  
"Oh, what a brave thing you are. It's a pity I have to kill you in order to get the rest of the Shikon no Tama." With that said, Shitai went for the kill. But then, something unexpected happened.  
With a slash and a yelp, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her. Shitai glared at him with such contempt that Kagome was a bit surprised that Sesshoumaru wasn't dead. "I'm sorry, Shitai for ruining your fun." Sesshoumaru mocked.  
"Well, well, well. If it's not the Great Sesshoumaru. Now defending a human?"  
"No. Just repaying a debt."  
"Oh. Well, don't matter to me. Either way, I'm going to get that Shikon no Tama."  
"No, I don't think so." Sesshoumaru said, with a deadly whisper.  
With a growl, Shitai summoned another deadly Bunmaki. But before he could complete the spell, Sesshoumaru flew into Shitai. Kagome looked on with awe. {Kami, what form. A deadly hunter, but silent like the gentle wind. Wait, where did that come from? How can I be thinking of him like that? He tried to kill us so many times.} Sesshoumaru grabbed the shard, and slowly, the cloud shrank back to his normal size. Amazingly, Shitai didn't stop at his normal size. He shrank, and shrank. Until he became a tiny dust ball. Sesshoumaru smiled an evil smile, and blew him away.  
After the dust had settled, so to speak, the white clouds came back. Hail turned to summer rain, then gently disconnect. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru with a surprised expression. "How.. how did the weather turn so fast?" She lowered her shield.  
"Shitai turned the weather into hail. The only way for the weather to turn back to normal was to kill him, or drive him away. Since driving him away wasn't an option, someone had to kill him," he answered.  
"About that.. um.. Thank you for saving me."  
"I didn't do it for you. I did it to repay a debt that I owed you."  
"But, I didn't do anything for you."  
"You brought back Lady Nikkou." He snatched her wrist, and opened her hand. Sesshoumaru dropped the shard, and turned away.  
Off he walked, a graceful, deadly taiyoukai. Kagome watched as he left. Strange feelings took over her for a minute. But a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of them.  
"Was that Sesshoumaru that saved you?" Sango asked, wonder in her voice.  
"Yes. He was repaying debt," Kagome said, as everyone came up to her. Turning around, she said to the group, "Lets go heal." She walked through the group, going to the house. Kagome waited for a moment at the door. Noticing that no one moved, {Maybe because of shock}, she yelled out, "Hey, are you guys not coming?"  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara left. Only Inu Yasha was left standing there. With a "Feh," he turned and followed the others.  
As Kagome watched the others go into the house, she kept asking herself in her mind, "Why?"  
  
~~~~*****~~~~  
  
Like the clouds that disappeared, so did Aiko's soul from the diary. "Wow. What a history these two are going to have." Aiko looked at the innocent diary. "But, there seems to be a spell on this book. I wonder if it has something to do with the reliving the past?" Gently, she closed the diary and places it on her night table. "I'll ask mom later. She must know the answer." Glancing out the window, she noticed that the rain finally stopped. Aiko smiled, and ran out of the room. "Hey, Kenji, Yuriko! Wanna go play some ball? It stopped raining!" she yelled, as she ran down the stairs. The diary seemed to escape her mind for the moment.  
  
A/N: Well, folks. That's the end of this chapter. Please, can you review for me? I would love to know what people are thinking about this fic. Personally, I think I'm doing a bad job, but maybe I'm not. So, tell me what is going through your mind, ok? BTW, there was a sign that was suppose to show up in the last fic, but didn't. I'll let you smart folks figure which one was left out. Oh! And before I forget, here are some definitions of some words that I used in this chapter:  
  
* baka - stupid  
* kuso - shit  
* bunmaki - current winding  
  
Catch ya laters! 


	3. Plant the Seed and Watch It Grow

Through the Eyes of Another  
  
By: TLA  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Inuyasha. If you want to sue me, go for it. But I have to warn you, I'm a college student with no money. So I don't think you would be satisfied in any way if you sue me.  
  
*To all my Reviewers*: This is where I'll reply to what you have said in your reviews. How I order your name is alphabetical. Questions, comments, and ideas are also here to be answered. Thanks!! Also, for a mess up, I had to get rid of my story and start over. Don't worry, I saved my reviews. So, to my pervious readers, if you can review back to me, that would be great. Again, thanks!!!  
  
black canary() - Thanks for reading!!  
  
caley - Thanks. It will get better!  
  
KelFreck - I don't understand your question.. Do you mean in the first chapter? Please, explain..  
  
Saria4 - Thanks for reading! But what do you mean, "GGOD?" Do you mean Good?  
  
Shaylee - Thanks, Sweetness. I know that my grammar is getting better! LOL  
  
Yura Of The Hair - Thanks for reading!!  
  
UmiMegami - Yes, yes, I know I still need to work on my spelling!! Thanks for being my beta reader, by the way!!  
  
Chapter Three:: Plant the Seed and Watch It Grow  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't care if you think I'm crazy/ It doesn't matter if it turns out bad/ I've got no fear of losin' you/ You can't lose what you never had/ Now, I'm gonna confess that I love you/ I keepin' it inside, feelin' I could die/ Now, if you turn away, baby, that's okay/ At least we'll have a moment before you say goodbye/ You can't lose what you never had," ran through Aiko's room. {Ah, nothing is better than Westlife.} Aiko listens to the words for a moment. {This reminds me. I wonder when Kagome and Sesshoumaru confess their love to each other.} "Well, if you want to find out, what's a better time then the present?" she asked herself.  
Heading to the night stand, she grabbed the diary. Sitting on her bed, she was about to open the book when a voice shouts out. "Aiko!" Aiko's head popped up. Looking longingly at the book, she got up and opened her window. The night sky was so pretty that night. The big, white moon gave such a glow. All the stars twinkled, teasing the watcher with their dance. Aiko glances down at the ground. There stood Kano, the most popular guy in school. Kano is a ryuu youkai. Having black hair with green highlights and dark green eyes, he has captured all the girls' heart at Sengoku Jidai High. All but one. Kano and Aiko have been best friends since they were infants. Their parents are the best of friends, and sometimes, they seem closer than normal siblings.  
"Kano, I thought you were in America, visiting with your relatives." Akio glanced at her clock. {7:00.}  
"I just got back, and I couldn't wait to see you again. Listen, why don't you come down, and we can exchange stories?" Kano invited, hoping she would say yes.  
Aiko glances at her clock again. Then moved over to Kagome's diary. {Well.. I have been missing him.} Looking at Kano again, she told him, "Ok, I'll come with you, but I need to be back by 9:00. There's something I need to do. That ok?"  
{Yes!} Outside, he calmly said, "Sure, that's fine. I still need to unpack."  
"Let me just tell my parents, and I'll meet you at the fountain." After saying that, Aiko went back inside. Tuning to the people in the house, she found that her parents are in their room. Walking down the hall, Aiko caught the sounds of their lovemaking. {Great. Well, I can always leave them a note.} Noticing that she's next to Yuriko's room, she gently knocked and steps inside.  
Yuriko was on her computer, talking to some of her friends. At the sound of Aiko's footsteps, she glances up. "Did you need something?" Yuriko asked. Soft and sweet, like her name, Yuriko is the eldest. Because of her pale skin and pure white hair, they named her Yuriko, meaning lily child. In many ways, Yuriko is the female version of Sesshoumaru but only with her mother's markings. Tonight, all she wore was a pink tank top and black panties. Her snow white tail covered her legs, like a blanket.  
"Can I borrow a piece of paper and pen?" Aiko requested. ::Kano just got back from America, and he's outside waiting for me::  
Nodding her head, Yuriko reached over and got the materials. Handing them to Aiko, she said, "Leaving a note for Mom and Dad?" ::Oh? Wow, first night back, and he's looking you up! Does that mean something?:: She teases.  
"Yeah, I'm going to slip it under the door. And no, it doesn't mean anything. We're just friends." Returning the pen, she steps out of the room and closes the door.  
::That's what you think, dear sister!::  
{Sigh. Siblings} Going over to her parent's door, she quickly slips the note inside and left. Aiko did not want to know what they were doing in there.  
On the other side of the door, Yukio and Kimi looked at each other. Laughing, Yukio got off the bed and went to get the note. He read it out loud.  
  
Mom & Dad~  
Kano just got back from America and wanted to talk about it with me. I'll be outside in the back, and I'll come back inside by 9:00.  
  
Aiko  
  
::Well, I wonder when she'll get the hint that he likes her:: Kimi said to her Mate.  
::Hmm.. Knowing our daughter, not for a while. You know how she is with guys:: Yukio got back under the bed sheets.  
::Sometimes, I don't know if she's really that innocent:: She settled back in his arms.  
::Hopefully, she gets something tonight. Hope the boy doesn't disappoint me:: Slowly, he reclaimed her lips in a passionate kiss.  
::Hmm, enough talk?::  
::Enough talk::  
The sound of passion quickly filled the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
She steps out the door. Cool wind gently blows against her hot skin. {The fireflies seem to be much more bright tonight.} Noticing that it was a hot night, she took off her outdoor slippers and steps into the chilled grass. She only wore jean shorts and a black tank top. Aiko starts to head to the fountain.  
Kano sits on the heated stone. His hand plays in the water. Back and forth, it went, teasing the koi fishes. {Is this the time to tell her? Maybe I should wait. But, I want to tell her how much I missed her while I was in America. I already talked with her parents, and mine, about courting her. But I..}  
"Kano?"  
He jumps. So into his thoughts, he didn't hear her come up to him. Turning, he smiles at her. "Hey, Babe. What kept you so long?"  
Aiko went and sat next to him. "Oh, you know, the usual. Parents were busy in their bedroom, so I had to leave a note. Of course, since my sister is the only room closest to theirs, I had to go tell her all about you." She sighs. "Yuriko kept teasing me, too. Sisters."  
Kano laughed and throws an arm around her. "I know what you mean." Having eight other siblings, he's also the youngest.  
Leaning against his shoulder, Aiko said, "So, tell me all about America."  
Kano told her about his relatives, and how some of them were kinda weird. He also told her about the cities that he visited, and how different they were from Japan's. He told her everything about the culture and the people he encounters. He told her everything, everything but his feelings about missing her, and how he sometimes couldn't sleep because her image tortured him all night.  
After he ends his story, he asks her, "So, what happened to you while I was gone?"  
She told him about Kagome's diary, and how she thinks there's a spell on it. She told him all about the first times that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were attracted with each other. Time flew by, and before she knows it, it became close to nine. "I don't know why Mom said that it became mine. I wonder why it was passed down to only the girls in our family." She suddenly faces him. "But the really interesting thing is that the only females that get this diary were girls who looked like Kagome." Kano's watch catches her eye. Snatching his wrist, she looks at the time. "Oh, my. It's nine." But before she said goodbye to Kano, Kenji strolls up to them.  
"Hey, Kano. How was America?" Kenji is the second pup. He has he's mothers' coloring and markings, but his father's eyes. Popular in his own way, Kenji is a lady's man. Tonight, he had on black leather pants, and a white silk shirt. The only jewelry that he has on is his silver ear ring in his left ear. {Boy, did he get in trouble about the ear ring.}  
"Hey, Kenji," they replied in unison. Only Aiko stands up and gives Kenji a hug. "How was your date with Ayame?"  
"It went well." Seeing her hopeful face for more details, he laughs. "And that's all I'm going to tell you." He tweaks her nose.  
Laughing, she looking up at her brother. "Hey, Kenji, if you want to know about America, why not stay out here with him a bit. I need to go and take care of some stuff." She looks over that Kano. "Is that ok?"  
"Sure. What about you, Kenji? Have anything else to do?"  
"Nope, I'm free the rest of the evening."  
"Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow, Kano?" Aiko gives him a good night hug.  
"Yeah. Night!"  
"Night. Kenji, don't stay out to long." She started to walk away.  
"Hey! Who's older?" He yelled back at her.  
Feminine laughter fills the night sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Going up the stairs, she listens for her parents. Hearing the TV, she knew that they were done doing it. She knocks on the door. "I'm back. Kenji just came home. He's still outside with Kano, talking about guy stuff. Night Mom and Dad."  
A faint "Night" is heard through the closed door.  
Quietly, she tiptoes near Yuriko's door. A gentle knock and a whisper of goodnights later, she went to her room. The radio is still on, so she went over and turns down the volume. Interesting enough, Westlife's Can't Lose What You Never Had is playing again. Next, she walks to the window. Seeing that Kano and Kenji were still at the fountain, she said, "Night." The guys looked up, and gave a wave of their hands. With a smile on her face, she closes the window. {The guys did seem to be in a heated discussion. I wonder what they were talking about.} She gently snorts. {Must be girls. Guys. Can't live with them, can't live without them.} Sighs.  
Finally, Aiko heads to her bed, where the diary is. Walking up to it, she gave it a strange look. {Wait. Didn't I close it when I walked out? How did it open itself?} Those questions keeps swimming around her mind. The diary in question is open, and from the date, a month has passed by. But though the questions walks in her mind, her eyes saw the words:  
  
October 10  
A month has passed after my last visit home. Being a bit homesick, and also wanting to get away from Inu Yasha for a bit, I told the group that I was going home for a week. To say that Inu Yasha was pissed was an understatement, but finally he gave in. Besides, there were questions in my mind that only a mother could only answer..  
  
Aiko's room fades into a scene of forest and a well..  
  
::~~~::~~~::~~~::  
  
Dawn's rosy fingers washed across the morning sky. Her gentle glow gave enough light for the early raisers to find their way. Talking about early raisers, Kagome was already halfway across the well. Inu Yasha shadowed her, making sure that no harm came to her. Kagome finally got the well. She turned around and glared at Inu Yasha. "Ok, Inu Yasha. You can go back now. Go get some more rest. I noticed last night that you didn't sleep much."  
Inu Yasha just sighed.  
"Is there something bothering you, Inu Yasha?"  
Not wanting to give away his inner conflict, Inu Yasha said, "No, nothing. Don't worry, wench."  
Kagome growled. "I told you never to call me wench! My name is Kagome, baka!" Throwing her legs over the edge, her last parting word was, "SIT!" Jumping down, a lavender glow surrounded her.  
Inu Yasha cussed while trying to get himself off the ground. "Ohh, that was a hard one." Finally, get got his abused body out of the hole. Dusting himself, he smirked. "She's always so predictable." With a satisfied smile, he walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
{Ohh.. Sometimes, I really hate going through that stupid well.} She laid there for a moment, thinking about Inu Yasha. {I wonder what he was thinking about last night.} She snorted. {Like calling me wench was really going to make me forget that he has some inner conflicts. Well, when and if he's ready, he'll tell me.} Looking up the square hole, she said, "Enough rest. Time to head home." Carefully she stood up. {Dang. Is this how Inu Yasha feels like every time I SIT him? My poor abused body.} Taking baby steps, she stood in front of the ladder, and slowly climbed. {I hope everyone is up.} Kagome took a deep breath after climbing out of the well. {Oh, the smell of home is so refreshing.} With renew spirit, she took the shortcut home.  
When she caught sight of the house, Kagome picked up her pace. Suddenly, Souta appeared in the kitchen window. With a happy cry, he ran out of the house. Kagome saw her little brother and quickly ran to him, as well. Soon, they met in the middle. With happy tears, Kagome picked him up and gave him a twirl. "Souta." She hugged him so hard, he started to feel like his ribs were going to break.  
"Kagome." Using her as leverage, he peered up at her. "Now, would you mind not breaking my ribs?"  
Kagome gave a wet chuckle, and sat him down. Teasingly, she rubbed her arms. "Dang, Souta. You need to lose some weight."  
"Hey!" They both laughed.  
"Kagome!"  
Both turned around. In front of the kitchen door stood Mrs. Higurashi in all of her morning glory with happy tears falling down her face. Standing behind her was Ji-chan, who was still half asleep. Kagome and Souta looked at each other and smiled. With an arm around each other, they both walked to their mom. When Kagome stood in front of her mom, tears started to fall again. "Mom," she whispered. Then she fell into her mother's arms.  
"All right. That's enough of the tears. Now, give this old bones his granddaughter's welcome home hug."  
Everyone else started to laugh. Kagome let go of her mom and went over to her Ji-chan. "Yes, Ji-chan." She gave him the sweetest hug of all.  
For the rest of that day, Kagome told them all what happened to her when she last left home. She even told them the very odd story of how someone left them a bagful of Shikon shards. "It was really strange. For three weeks, we couldn't find any shards. Finally we heading to Kaede's village to rest up. When we got there, Kaede stood outside her house. In her hands was a bag. I asked her what was in it, and she just quietly opened the bag up. In the bag was seven shards. Then she closed the bag and silently handed them to me. She turned and went inside. Everyone else was shocked. For three weeks, we couldn't find one shard and now seven just show up. Inu Yasha snapped out of his shock first and headed inside, firing questions at Kaede. We wore off our shock, and followed him inside to see what the answers were. All Kaede said was that when she woke up that morning, the bag was already by her side. She had no idea where it came from, either."  
"Wow. Someone must really like you, Kagome, for them to give up that much power." Souta said. He looked at the time, and gave a yawn. "Well, I have school tomorrow, so I need to go to bed. Night, Mom, Ji-chan, and Kagome." He left not soon after.  
"I should follow my grandson's example. Night all."  
"Night Ji-chan," both said.  
After Ji-chan left, Kagome looked at her mother. "Souta really matured. Usually he would never willingly head to bed."  
"Yes, I know. Soon after you left last month, something must have happened because he started to grow up."  
Kagome looked at the stairs again. "I think I'll have a talk with him." She didn't go into details on what. "Hey, Mom?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I also came home because I need to talk to you about something, but I don't think tonight is the night. So, just as a heads up, I'm going to have a girl talk with you sometime before I leave, ok?"  
"Oh? Did you fall in love with someone while you were there?"  
Kagome just sighed.  
"Well, if you don't want to talk about it tonight, that's fine." She looked at the clock. "It's late. Why don't you head off to bed?"  
"Ok, Mom." She gave her mom a kiss on the checks. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Night!"  
"Night, dear." Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter went to bed. {It's starting. How time flies when you're not looking.}  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days came and went, all filled with laughter, happiness, and rejuvenated souls. Thursday morning came with the sun shining his brightest and the sky her bluest. Kagome woke up knowing that tonight is the night she's going to have that special talk with her mom. So, while she was doing chores all day, inside her mind would be questions to ask. Kagome knew that this talk will be the turning point in everything that has happened and will happen.  
The talk came after dinner. Kagome volunteered to wash the dishes and clean the table. It gave her time to finish her thoughts, and also gave her time to realize what her feelings were. Finally, the time came for her not to hide anymore. After drying her hands on the kitchen towel, she went and looked for her mother.  
{Where did she go? She's not in the living room, her room. She's not in the garden nor anywhere near the house.} Kagome took a guess and went to the shrine. But her mom wasn't there, either. {Ok, not at the shrine. Where else could she..} Then it hit her. The Goshinboku. {That's the only place I haven't check.} Quick as a rabbit, she ran to the other side of the shrine. There, sitting under the Goshinboku, was her mother.  
"It took you long enough, my daughter."  
Kagome went and sat next to her mom. "Well, mom, it's not like I go here often anymore. I see enough of it back there."  
"That is true. But like all things, one has to start at the beginning to understand the end, ne?"  
A soft laugh escaped. "Yes, you're right. As always."  
Mrs. Higurashi softly chuckled. "But of course. I am your mother. Now, tell this mother what is wrong?"  
"Well, nothing is wrong, per say. I just have this conflict inside of me. Remember when you asked me if I had fallen in love that first night back?"  
Mrs. Higurashi just nodded.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know if I have fallen in love with this guy or not." Both ladies fell more comfortable under the tree. Both knew that this was going to be a long night. "As you well know, mom, for a year now I have loved Inu Yasha."  
"Loved, dear?" An eyebrow rose.  
"Yes. I still love him, but I can't be in love with him any longer. For a long time now, I've learned that he could never love another woman.. other than Kikyou. Inu Yasha feels too much guilty over her death and her 'rebirth.' He even made a promise with her that he will follow her into Hell. I know Inu Yasha is an honorable person, no matter is attitude about life around him. Knowing that, and the fact that if this love triangle keeps on going, no one would be happy in the end. So I started to learn how to look at Inu Yasha in a different light. I also keep thinking that maybe I fell in love with him because he is different from any other guy I knew." Kagome gave a little laugh. "Also, there's those kawaii ears of his."  
"You have learned so much, Kagome. I'm proud of you." Kagome turned her head, looking at her mother with a surprised look. "I knew from the beginning that Inu Yasha was not the right one for you. But it wasn't my place to say anything to you. You needed to learn these things on your own."  
"Yes, I know. Now, comes a guy that can be more dangerous than Inu Yasha. A few times that I've met him, I thought he was a cold, heartless youkai. There was one time that I thought he had a little heart. That was when I met a human girl, a child really. She is so kawaii and has so much life within her. At first, I thought that she was captured by him and was held prisoner, but I soon learn that it wasn't so. That little girl looked up to him as a father. I thought then that he had a heart. But then he goes and does something that was cruel, and the image of that little girl disappeared."  
"Oh? Then what happened to change your mind?"  
"An incident with a lost bear youkai. He was there before I showed up at the scene, but I noticed how careful he was with Lady Nikkou. He showed respect toward Lady Nikkou, and that tells me that he has honor. That little girl was there, also. He was so protective and so caring towards her. But what really changed my opinion towards him was the day he saved my life. Both he and I knew that he didn't have to, but he did. I asked him why he did that, and he told me because he was repaying a debt. I knew then that this guy had so much pride and honor, he couldn't be the killer that everyone said he was." Kagome turned to her mom, again. "And when he's with that little girl, he shows much warmth towards her. I kept thinking about those facts, and I learned that his heart can't be made out of ice. It's as warm and loving as mine. He just hides it much better than I do."  
"So, what's the problem?" Mrs. Higurashi whispered in the night air.  
"I don't know how the group will feel after I reveal this feeling towards him. He has tried to kill Inu Yasha, or at least cripple him. And for what? A sword. Granted, it's a powerful sword, but a sword none the less. Everyone is going to be so mad at me."  
"Sweetheart, do you want my advice?"  
"Of course, Mom! Why else would I bleed my heart out to you?"  
"Don't tell anyone about your guy. Let him come to you. Let him tell you of his feelings. You always wear yours at your sleeve, but with this guy, it might take a few more times of seeing you. Honey, love is an emotion that has no rules. That's why love can conquer all. And from what you told me, don't you think he might have some feelings for you?"  
"Why do you say that, mom?"  
"You told me yourself. He saved you when he didn't have to."  
"Oh."  
"Besides, no matter what your feelings are, you're going to be seeing him a lot more, anyway."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"A mother knows these things." {Oops. I almost gave it away.}  
"Oh." A few moments of silence. "Hey, Mom? I have a question to ask you. Do you think you can drop me from school?"  
"Why?" she asked calmly.  
"Because though this is my home, I don't live here anymore. And what's more, I learn more things back there than I can ever learn in school. But what's more important, I don't want you and Ji-chan to waste more money on something I can't go do any longer."  
"I know. And that's why I already did drop you out of school. The school board told me to just return the textbooks. I did that the day after you came back. I knew that this time, you would ask me, so I did it."  
"Oh, mom. You're the best!"  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Now, don't you think it's time we both head to bed?"  
Kagome laughed. "Ok, ok." She stood up and held out a hand to her mother.  
Mrs. Higurashi took it, and both ladies walked to the house and into their beds.  
The next day, Kagome and Souta had their little talk. This time, they were in the house of the well.  
"Souta, mom said that you've been acting not you lately. Anything wrong?"  
"No, sis. I just think that since you are not home anymore, I need to watch out for Mom and Ji-chan. Besides, I need to grow up. I'm ten now, and not a little kid any longer."  
Kagome looked at him with pride. "That's good to know. Thank you, for taking my job for me." She leaned in closer. "But just remember that though you need to grow up, it's ok to act like a kid. Don't be in a hurry to grow up so fast. Ok?"  
Souta laughed. "Ok, Kagome." They started to go back to the house. "By the way, when are you leaving again?"  
"Ohh, in a hurry to see me gone?" Kagome laughed.  
"No, no. Not what I meant!" Souta protested.  
"Calm down, little bro. I knew what you meant. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Inu Yasha is going to have kittens if I'm not going back soon."  
"Kittens? How can a dog have kittens?"  
Kagome just laughed.  
Saturday morning came to soon for Mrs. Higurashi. She knew that there will be a long while before she sees her daughter again. With tearful goodbyes, Kagome jumped back into the well and meeting Inu Yasha's angry questions of why did it took her so long to come back. Kagome just looked at him and said, "SIT!"  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
Aiko's room came back as the scene of the well and forest disappeared. Aiko slowly sits up, with a happy and satisfied smile on her face. {So that's when Kagome knew that she liked Sesshoumaru, if not loved him.} Gently, quietly, she closes the book, and sets it back on the night stand. The clock catches her eyes. {Midnight! Shoot, I need to go to sleep. I have a date with Kano tomorrow.} She went and turned of her radio and lights. {Wait. Did I say date? I must really be tired.} She climbs into bed, and dreams of a man with dark-green eyes takes over her dreams.  
  
A/N: In this chapter, I used the song Can't Lose What You Never Had by Westlife. I do NOT own any part of this band. So, don't sue me!! Secondly, this has to be my longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you guys like the interaction between mother and daughter. Please, review so that I know that there's people reading this! Thanks!! Here are some Japanese words that I used:  
  
* baka - stupid  
* kawaii - cute  
  
Catch ya laters! 


	4. The Beginning of Love

Through the Eyes of Another  
  
By: TLA  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Inuyasha. If you want to sue me, go for it. But I have to warn you, I'm a college student with no money. So I don't think you would be satisfied in any way if you sue me.  
  
*To all my Reviewers*: This is where I'll reply to what you have said in your reviews. How I order your name is alphabetical. Questions, comments, and ideas are also here to be answered. Thanks to all the people who put me on their favourites list!  
  
caley - Thanks for saying that! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story.. So, tell me, what do you like about this story? Have any theories on what's going to happen?  
  
UmiMegami - Thanks, Kid! As for metaphors, you know that I don't use them much!! LOL  
  
Chapter Four:: The Beginning Of Love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Birds sang out to greet the new day. Sunflowers turns to warship the new sun. In the house, Aiko wakes up to the smell of breakfast, the sight of the beaming sunshine, and the knowledge that today she had a date with Kano. Sitting up, she ran her hands through her hair. {I didn't say that we had a date. I said that I'll see him today.} She looks out her window. Seeing the happy birds near her window, she got out of bed. Wearing only the black tank top and purple panties, she opens her window. Aiko leans out, resting her head on her hands."Oh, who am I kidding?" Two blue birds glide around each other. Aiko smiles at how one of them tried to seduce the other to his nest. "A bit early to go wooing the ladies, don't you think?" Hearing the sweet voice, the two birds rest on a nearby branch. "So, my small friends, do you think I'm crazy? Seeing him last night, so handsome and manly, I lost my breath." Her eyes went to the fountain where they met last night. "I don't get it. When he's here, I just want to spend time with him, tell him everything that had happened in my life. And when he's gone, I miss him." She turns away, and went over to her bed. Laying on her back, she kept talking. "But.. I just like him like a brother.. right?" The bird couple jumps from their branch to the window sill, chirping disapprovingly. "Ok, ok, I admit, he's really handsome, and maybe I do find him attractive. But so does every other girl in school. Besides, I'm not as pretty, or intelligent, or even talented like some of the girls I've seen him with. What makes me so special?" An incident is then brought back to her mind..  
  
*Begin FlashBack*  
  
A hand clapped her. Instinct made her bring her hand to her stinging check.  
"You are nothing. You should be happy that I noticed you at that dance." He grabbed her hair. She cried out in deep pain. "Now, you will go to that party with me, or do you want another demonstration of my power over you?"  
"I..I'll go. Please, don't hurt me any more."  
  
*End FlashBack*  
  
At that moment, someone knocks on her door. "Aiko, you up?" Kenji's voice sounds through the door. Kano told him his intentions towards Aiko, and Kenji could not have a better guy hooked up with Aiko. The only problem is that Aiko has such a low self-esteem when it comes to relationships that it will be hard to convince her that Kano really does like her. {Her self- esteem would not be this low if not for that stupid jackass..} He sighs. {Now, I hope Kano can help her.. But he knows her problems better than anyone. He was there.}  
Aiko glances at her clock. {9:00} She looks at the birds. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll talk to you guys again! Have fun with your babies." The bird couple gave her a goodbye chirp, then took off. "Yes, Kenji. I'm up. Just let me dress and I'll be down for breakfast," she yelled, while trying to find clean clothes. Searching through her drawers, she found cut off short jeans, and a tight black t-shirt with a red dragon on it. After putting on her rose necklace, she ran out the door and to breakfast.  
"Morning, Family!" Aiko cheerfully said, giving a hug to her parents.  
Everyone had a smile on their face. Anyone looking in their world would notice how this little girl was their treasure. Aiko brought out the best of themselves, and when she steps into a room, a light always shines with every step she takes. "Morning, little bug. Finally came down, didcha?" teased Kenji. Being surrounded by females, he always had an understanding of women better than most. Of course, that doesn't excuse him from teasing his little sister when the mood hits.  
"Oh, Kenji. Lay off. Besides, I hear she has a date with Kano today." Yuriko said, while everyone was gently laughing.  
"Hey! Who said that I'm meeting that arrogant male? I just said that I'll see him. There's a difference." Aiko declares as she sits down.  
A voice behind her said, "Arrogant, am I? I'm wounded."  
Aiko almost fell down on the floor; she was so surprised. The only thing that saving her from embarrassment was her tail. It reaches out and gripes the back of the chair and then slide it to where she stands. Aiko turns and marches right up to Kano. "How dare you surprise me like that! I could have had a heart attack!" Each word following a poke on his chest.  
Everyone around the table was laughing at the show she was putting on. Having enough with the poking, he gently clasps her wrist to his chest, which causes her to move in closer to him. Being this close to him, she couldn't resist on smelling his unique scent. She closes her eyes, better to catch his scent. {Pine and oak. Such a masculine and powerful scent. Why haven't I smelled this on him before? Is it because I've dream of him last night?} With each thought, the closer she got until she was fitting her body with his.  
"Ahem."  
Aiko jumps in surprise. Her eyes quickly open, and she notices where she was. Or what is more important, who she was with. Aiko immediately steps out of his hands. "I.. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," she quietly said, looking down on the floor. Feeling that everyone's gaze was on her, she quickly remembers her manners. "I'm sorry, Kano. Please, have a sit." She turns around and while ignoring her family's amused expression, she offers him a chair at the table. "Please."  
Kano gives her a gentle smile. Knowing that she is very confuse at her actions, he quietly said,"Thanks."  
Aiko went back to her sit. Not wanting to think about her actions, she ran her eyes around the table. "So, what are your plans for today?" She cheerfully said.  
"I don't know about anyone else here, but you and I are going to spend the day together." Kano calmly said, as he butters his bread.  
"What!?"Akio cried, thrown out of spin in a matter of moments. "When did I agree to do anything with you?"she said rudely. Everyone knows that she was only this rude to anyone was when she's surprised.  
Smirking now, he said, "Last night. Besides, do you have plans today anyway?" He asked her, knowing that she didn't.  
"Ok, fine. So I don't have any plans today. Just don't surprise me again. You know I hate surprises."  
"Of course, my Lady." By now, he had a big grin, and because she never could hold her temper long, so did she.  
The rest of her family look around at each other, all with satisfied smiles on their face.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun rests upon the mountains later that day. All around, people, both youkai and human, and their pets were enjoying the setting sun. Together, they head to a little hill that overlook the city. With the sun shining just right, the world looks like a magical place. Leaning against the big tree, she grabs his arm. Looking at him with happy eyes, she said, "Thanks for today." She tenderly looks at the little bear he won for her at the arcade.  
"You're welcome. I wanted to spend a day with you before school starts again, and I'm happy that I got my wish."  
"Well, in that case, why didn't you tell me last night? You really confused me this morning!" Aiko concentrates on her shoes. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you this morning."  
He reaches down, and tips her chin up until he can see her eyes again. "It's ok. I understand."  
With a smile both on her face and in her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck. ::You are a best friend that anyone can have::  
::Back at you:: {Though I want to be more than your friend.}  
Leaning back, she stares into his emerald eyes. ::Remember that day when you wanted to hear about Kagome and Sesshoumaru? When they first confessed to each other that they loved each other?::  
::Yes. I remember. Why do you ask? ::  
::Remember that diary that I mentioned last night? :: He nods. ::Well, I brought it along with me. Do you want to look into her world in her eyes? ::  
Kano had an eager expression on his face. He nods very enthusiastically.  
Letting go of him, Aiko reaches behind her to grab her book bag. Opening it, she went in and pulled the book out.  
Placing the book on the grass in front of them, she opens just the cover. Aiko informs Kano more about Kagome's diary. "I think there's a spell or something on this diary. For some reason, it wants me to read certain entries. I noticed that the last two times I read this book." She notices that the diary was moving her pages. "Here, look."  
His eyes follow where her gaze was. What he saw amazes him to no end. The pages flip around, like an invisible hand was turning them. Finally, it ends, with a small pressed flower between the two pages. He looks up at Aiko. "Is there usually pressed flowers in here?"  
She shook her head. "No. This is the first time I've seen one in here."  
Together, they bend towards the book.  
  
October 11  
  
Today was the most amazing day of my life. Ok, maybe not the most amazing, but it was more pleasant than when I went over the well and almost got killed by that centipede. I saw him again, and he didn't act cold, cruel, or any of those emotions that he usually lets people see. Actually, he was very worried about his daughter, Rin. We even talked about her a bit.  
  
People around them disappear, leaving more trees behind..  
  
::~~~::~~~::~~~::  
  
The setting light shows Kagome climbing out of the well. Peeking out, she looked for Inu Yasha. Noting seeing him, she slowly made her way out. Tossing her old backpack over her shoulder, she headed to Kaede's village. Humming a little tune, she walked with a care-free freedom. Halfway, she met a sight she never thought to see. {Sesshoumaru? Here? Why?} Trying to be quiet, Kagome tried to see what he was doing in the forest at a time like this. {It looks like he's searching for a plant or something. Is he hurt?} Suddenly, his voice rang out with warning.  
"What do you think you are doing, woman?" He didn't even glance up when he asked. For a while now, he knew that she was there, but he had other problems that needed to be seen to that he didn't even care she was there.  
"Well, if you must know, I'm heading back to Kaede's village." He growled at her disrespecting tone, but kept looking for his plant. Catching his warning, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act so rude. You just caught me in surprise." Noticing that he almost didn't hear what she just said, Kagome cautiously walked closer to him. Knowing that he knew that she was close to him, she touched his arm. "Can I help you look for that plant?"  
He looked at her. "Why would you help someone who has killed you time and time again?"  
In his eyes, Kagome could see the worry and sadness. {He didn't even try to mask his feelings this time. This must be bad.} "Please, let me help."  
His bond to Rin told him that he doesn't have much time left. "Fine. I'm looking for a blue flower with red thorns, and a moss that only grows on the lowest part of pine trees." Sesshoumaru went back to look, not caring if she was actually looking or not. Actually, he didn't expect her to search. {Why should she? I've tried to kill.. well, at least maim Inu Yasha to get the sword, I wouldn't be surprise if she just left.}  
Kagome, on the other hand, was thinking about something else. {I thought I saw those flowers back near the well. Maybe the moss is there, as well.} After looking at Sesshoumaru, she ran towards the well.  
He looked up to see her run away. {Why am I not surprised? Humans. None of them are any good. Only Rin.. Whom I'm going to lose if I can't find those two things.} Not wanting to waste more time on the thoughts of worthless humans, he went back to his task. So into his task that when Kagome came back with both the flower and the moss, he lost his control and yelped in surprise.  
Kagome quickly backed off. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I thought you knew I was coming." She looked at the items in her hand. Looking up again, she handed them to him. "Here you go." After thrusting them onto his chest, she ran back to her yellow bag and started to leave.  
"Wait."  
One word, and she stopped in her tracks. Turning around, she looked at him in puzzlement. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama? Did you need any other service?"  
"Why didn't you ask me what these are for?" His silent feet lead him to her. Closer, and closer they came to her. Both looked into the other's eyes, forgetting that they are enemies.  
Kagome gently smiled. "I know these plants, and they are used for healing. It's none of my business who it's for." After a quick bow, she started to turn and leave again. A clawed hand gently gripped her arm.  
"It's Rin. She's really sick," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
{Oh, no. Why her?} "What are you standing here for? Come on, I can help you heal her." She snatched his wrist and tried to drag him. It didn't work. She looked over her shoulder. "Well?"  
With a thankful expression, he calmly said, "It's faster on my cloud." He chanted and wisps of smoke formed a cloud big enough for two. Lifting her, he placed her in front of him, curled in his left arm. They took off, flying with the clouds and birds.  
Kagome looked at the arm that was on her waist. {I thought Inu Yasha cut off his left arm. How..} "When did your arm grow back?"  
"Last month," was all he said.  
{Maybe that's why we didn't see him at all. He must have used his powers to grow back his arm.} Unconsciously, she leaned in closer to his warmth. Since she was still wearing her uniform, and they were so high up, she was getting a bit cold. Thinking that she might be afraid of falling, he tightened his arm around her. Kagome turned her head to where his heart was. {His present is so comforting.. A subtle aura of power, but his unique scent is much stronger..} She quietly took a deep breath. {Pine and oak. It suits him, I think.}  
While she was being comforted by his scent, he was thinking about her scent. {This human.. She doesn't have that disgusting smell most humans have. She smells like spring lilacs and warm sunshine.} He leans in her hair. {That smell.. I feel like I've smelled this scent before..} Feeling her shiver, he moved his tail to blanket her.  
{Is that.. Is that his tail? Man, for someone who's suppose to be a killer, he sure has a fluffy tail..} One of her hands couldn't resist and went to stroke it. {Soft, like a cloud, and smooth, like a feather..My only question.. How does he keep it this clean?}  
Feeling her hands on his tail, he froze. {No one has touched my tail like that..} A pleasant feeling ran up his spine. {It feels nice.}  
Too soon, his castle appeared in the horizon. His house looked more like the way ancient Chinese people made their houses. Huge front doors, and a small space before going to the main room. From there, she saw that though the outside might look like Chinese style houses, on the inside it was all Japanese.  
"Your home is beautiful." She was awed at how a youkai can have such a charming place like this. Everywhere she looked, there were art and culture all around. {This place would look good at a museum.}  
Sesshoumaru grunted, but inside he was pleased that she liked his home. Going down a corridor, he said over his shoulder, "Follow me." Trying not to hurry, he lead Kagome through the twist and turns towards his family wing. Once there, he went through the first door on the right. Jaken sat silently by Rin's side. "Is she any better?"  
When Kagome stepped through the doorway, the first thing she noticed was the many flowers that decorated the room. Many flower rings hanged on the walls, as well as pictures. A slight wheezing sound came from deep in the room. Hearing it, Kagome turned her head. The sight she saw almost made her sick to her stomach, and she almost cried. There, laying on the bed was Rin. But today, she wasn't jumping around like a little rabbit. Today, she didn't ask to go to the flowers behind the house. Today, she didn't smile at the sight of her Sesshoumaru-same. No, today she was on her bed, her arms and legs broken. Bloody cuts were everywhere, and colored bruises covered her body. Slowly, carefully, Kagome walked to the bed. No one spoke.  
The silence was broken when Kagome quietly said to Jaken, "Bring me lots of towels, and warm water." After Sesshoumaru nodded his head, Jaken left to go get the stuff. Kagome sat at the end of the bed. Carefully, she took off all of Rin's clothes. When she felt Rin's forehead, she discovered that Rin also had a very high fever. "Are the plants for her fever?" she asked him, while running her hands down Rin's body, trying to see if there was internal injury as well.  
"Yes."  
Seeing that Rin had no internal injuries, Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru. "Ok. Go make the medicine. I'll be here, waiting for Jaken."  
Looking at her, he didn't know where this trust came from. Knowing that she would not harm an innocent child, he gave a nod and went to go make the medicine. After he left, Kagome turned and looked at Rin again. {How did this happen?} Her heart wanted to cry for Rin, but Kagome knew that she had to save all the strength for her to heal Rin. {I don't have much time.} Kagome turned her whole body to face Rin. Crossing her legs, she put her hands over Rin's heart and closed her eyes. Her soul left her body and went into Rin's. Slowly she travelled, healing the cuts and bruises from the inside out. Next, she travelled to her little arms and legs, mending the bones. Finally, she travelled back up her body to her head. Kagome put an image of cool spring water into Rin's mind, and steadily, her body cooled down her temperature. Feeling that Rin's fever was going down, she made a final run through her body to make sure she didn't leave anything undone.  
Her soul went to Rin's heart, and back into her own body. She opened her eyes, and being so weak from the energy she lost, she fell backwards. Thinking she was going to hit the floor, Kagome prepared her body. She didn't prepare that someone was going to catch her. She gave a quiet "umph" as her body hit his. A clawed hand went over her shoulder, past her chest, and rested on her left ribs. Seeing the two navy colored stripes, she leaned in farther into his chest and succumbed to her body's demand.  
The warmth of the sun radiated on her face. Climbing out of her dark world, she cautiously opened her eyes. At first, things were a bit hazy, but soon they came into focus. Staring at the distant wall, her mind registered that this was not Rin's room. Blocking the sun in her eyes, she tried to get up from the futon. Halfway up, her body collapses again. "I would not move just yet. You did use a lot of energy healing Rin." Hearing the voice on her left, she turned her head. Setting at his table, Sesshoumaru was reading a book. She swallowed, wetting her throat. "I..Is this your room?"  
Turning a page, all he said was, "Yes."  
Moving her hand that covered her eyes to her forehead, she used her left to leverage herself up. Quietly, she said to herself, "Man, I feel like I drank way too much sake last night." With the pace of a snail, she sat up and swang her legs over the futon. There she sat, waiting for her body to catch up with her mind. A few minutes later, her body was much steadier. Getting up, she stumbled to Sesshoumaru. When she sat down, both her mind and body restored the lost energy. Hearing Sesshoumaru's sigh, she smiled. "Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. Not everyone listens to you."  
"No, not everyone. Just you." He set his book down. Kagome glanced at it, trying to read the title. But her eyes were not ready to read fine print, so she gave up. "Thank you for saving Rin yesterday."  
{Ye..Yesterday? ::sighs:: Oh, well.. I still need to know what happened to Rin. Staying for a bit more won't hurt me.} "What happened? How did Rin get so badly hurt?" Her voice rose, until she almost screamed at him.  
"I told you that for the last month, I was healing my arm. I told Jaken to take care of the house and Rin. Yesterday was the last day of my recuperation, and when I got out of my room...  
  
*Begin FlashBack*  
  
Coming out of his trance, he opened his eyes. Looking down at his restored left arm, he rose. Sensing that Jaken was heading to his room, Sesshoumaru walked outside the door, waiting. Suddenly, a feeling of trouble made its way to Sesshoumaru. When Jaken saw his master, all his body language gave Sesshoumaru the proof that something was wrong.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken cried.  
Sesshoumaru smelled Rin's blood on Jaken's clothes, and he ran. Passing Jaken, Sesshoumaru picked him up. "Where's Rin?" he growled.  
"At the hills, behind the house." After saying that, Sesshoumaru threw Jaken to the wall. His head hit the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
When Sesshoumaru arrived at the flower hills, he saw Rin getting killed by a stupid snake youkai. Dokkasou dripped down his hands. Running at top speed, he quickly rams his poisoned hand into the youkai's heart. Taking it back out, the youkai cried in agony. Sesshoumaru didn't give another look at the youkai, and went to get Rin. Claw marks, as well as a big bite out of her neck, almost killed her. Releasing the Tenseiga, he gave back her life. Unfortunately, the Tenseiga only made sure she will live, but didn't heal her wounds. In frustration, he threw the sword down. Carefully, he picked up Rin and headed back to his castle. What he didn't know was that his tail went and picked up the Tenseiga.  
Gently laying her on her bed, Sesshomaru flew to the herb's room. But the plants that he needed was not there. Going back out, he went to where Jaken still laid and woke him up. "I'm going to get the healing plants. Stay and watch Rin. And this time, if anything happens to her, I will kill you a thousand times and not bring you back!" Off Sesshoumaru went, while Jaken ran to Rin's room.  
  
*End FlashBack*  
  
"That girl will be the death of me. What is it with her and flowers?" He hit his head on the table.  
{How very unlike Sesshoumaru. He.. He's acting more like a father right now.} "It's an old human custom to give flowers to the ones you love." She said, patting his head. What started out as a comfort turned to a caress. Her finger's wove themselves deeper into his white cloud. Taking her time, she combed her hand through his hair. Purring sounds came from the huge body.  
Both were in a world of their own until Jaken knocked on the door. Both froze, and then Kagome took her hands out of his soft hair, while Sesshoumaru straightened up. "Come in," he commanded.  
Kagome looked at him and she saw the stone look he always wore until she looked into his eyes. There, she saw all the emotions. Pain, for Rin, a tender look for her, and an annoyed feeling directed at Jaken for interruption them. {He does have a heart. He only hides it better than most.}  
"Rin's awake, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken bowed, then left.  
They looked at each other. "Well, let's go see her." Kagome got up, and held a hand for him. He looked at her hand, then back at her. Trust me, her eyes said. Finally, he gently grasps her hand. Together, they went to see how Rin was doing.  
"Kagome-oneechan! Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
Rin's happy cry brought a big smile on Kagome's face. {She's ok.. she's ok..} Kagome went over to Rin, leaned down and started to ask how she was doing. All too soon, it came the time for Kagome to leave.  
"Why, Kagome-oneechan? Can't you stay with Rin?" Rin begged.  
"I'm sorry, Rin. I need to get back to my friends. They must be worried about me." she soothed.  
"Ok.. Will Kagome-oneechan come visit Rin again?"  
"Of course, little one." Kagome kissed Rin on the forehead. Tucking her in, Kagome said, "Now, get some more rest."  
With a yawn, Rin went back to sleep.  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome went out of Rin's room. After closing the door, Kagome turned to Sesshourmaru. "I need to go back."  
"I know. I'll take you." He started to walk.  
"Y..You're not going to keep so that Inu Yasha will hand over the Tetsusaiga?" With a gasp, she covered her mouth. {Oh, now you've done it. Now that he has the idea, he'll use me.} Unknownly, Sesshoumaru peeked into her thoughts.  
He stopped walking. "No, I'm not going to use you. You saved Rin, and I must act with honor towards you for that. Keeping you here, when you helped me willingly, would not be honorable."  
Kagome walked to where Sesshoumaru was. "Thank you. I misjudged you. For that, I'm sorry." She reached out and caught his hand.  
Looking down at their joined hands, the only thought in his mind was, {She said thank you. No one has ever said that to me before.} With a sigh, he squeezed her hand. With a tag on his hands, she took him outside his house. Figuring that the quickest way back was in his dog form, he transformed. Laying on his stomach, mentally he said, ::Climb on:: With two shakes of his tail, they went off.  
::So, why is your house the structure of the Chinese houses?:: she asked him, wanting to surprise him.  
The only sign she got that he was surprised was a little movement on his ears. ::The ancient youkai that moved here used to be Chinese. When they left, they took some of the Chinese traditions, like housing::  
::Oh, I see. Now, why did they move here?::  
::To many humans::  
She laughed at his dry tone. Which made him laugh. So they laughed together, forgetting everything that was between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu Yasha, we need to go search for her. She was to come back yesterday." Sango said, the hundredth time.  
Sadly, Inu Yasha was really angry this time, and he didn't want to go search for her. "When she's ready, she'll come." {And when she gets here, I'm going to give her the worst tongue lashing she has ever got from me}  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
::Here's a good place. I don't want trouble for you::  
He leaned over, and she slides off his shoulder. Turning, she caught his ending of his transformation. "Thanks, again. Sesshoumaru-sama." She gave a low bow of respect.  
Sesshoumaru grabbed her two hands. "Please. I don't have any friends, and today you showed me that I can trust people. I consider you a friend and ally. Call me Sesshoumaru."  
"All right.. Sesshoumaru." Both stared into each other's eyes.  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
Sesshoumaru blinked. The next moment, his stone mask was back on. "Do you want me to stay?" he calmly asked.  
"Thank you, but no. I think if he saw us together he would have a bigger cow."  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Cow?"  
Slightly laughing, she waved his question away. "Never mind. I'll tell you about that sometime." She gave a little peck on his check. "Thank you, again. Now, you should go."  
He nodded. A little spell later, he was off.  
"KAGOME!!"  
:Sighs: {Here we go.}  
Kagome turned and walked into the thin lining of trees that protects the village. Red suddenly covered her vision.  
"You little--"  
"SIT!"  
"Umph." {Bitch.}  
Kagome walked past him, and met with Shippou and the others. "I know, I know. I'm late. But when I got here, someone was in trouble, so I had to go help them. I'm sorry."  
Sango walked up to Kagome and hugged her. "It's ok. We're glad you're safe."  
"Right. Well, lets go back to the village. I promise, first thing tomorrow morning, we'll go looking." She turned to Inu Yasha. "That ok with you?"  
"Fine."  
Kagome smiled. Walking up to him, she gave him a big hug. "Thanks for worrying about me." she said sweetly.  
"Feh."  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
The first signs of night appeared as they went back to reality. Opening her eyes, she gave a big smile and went over to close the book. As she was putting it back in her backpack, she asked Kano, "So, what do you think?"  
Kano didn't say anything for a while. He sat there, letting the information sink into him. Finally, he said, "So, that's how they first became friends."  
Laughing out loud, she gabbed his arm and pulled him up from the ground. Heading home, she asks him, "So, would you like to do it again?"  
"Hmm, I would have to say yes. Folklore is nothing compared to the truth, don't you think? Their story, passed down from people to people, soon turned into myth and legend. It's good to know what the truth was." He smiled down at her.  
"Yes. I never thought of it that way. I just kept thinking that the story here was just between Kagome and Sesshoumaru, how they came together for love. But, it was more than that, wasn't it?"  
"Oh, yes. But this discussion will have to wait for another day. It's getting late, and I smell your mother's cooking. Mind if I stay over for a bit more?" he teased.  
She whacked his arm. "Yes! Geez, one fall out and you tease me to death about it."  
Kano laughs. "Well, is that not what friends are for?"  
She immaturely stuck out her tongue and ran. Following her playful mood, he gives chase. Ah, can life get any better?  
  
A/N: Well, everyone. What did you think of this chapter? Did I rush things a bit? Please, give me some feedback. Now, there are a few things I need to point out in this chapter. First of all, the plants that I used here I don't think exists. If they do, I don't know it. Secondly, the Chinese houses are just part of my imagination. I don't think there were Chinese house styles back then. Ok? Do don't go flaming me. Catch ya laters! 


	5. Summer Has Ended, School Has Begun Part...

Through the Eyes of Another By: TLA  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Inuyasha. If you want to sue me, go for it. But I have to warn you, I'm a college student with no money. So I don't think you would be satisfied in any way if you sue me.  
  
*To all my Reviewers*: This is where I'll reply to what you have said in your reviews. How I order your name is alphabetical. Questions, comments, and ideas are also here to be answered. Thanks to all the people who put me on their favourites list!  
  
Lilnezumi LilInu - Thanks for reading and I feel honored that you put me on your favourite's list!  
  
Rageful Jewel - I know what you mean about the reviews here. Everyone that I asked said that this is a good story, but reviews are not showing it. You know, I never really noticed how reviews are so important to authors until I became one. I know that there's a lot of people who read this story, but I don't know their thoughts on it or even how many are actually reading this. Just, please, if you ever have the chance, review, ok?  
  
Striking Falcon - Hey, I know that you didn't officially leave a comment, but when we talked that night, you said a lot of things, and I just wanted to say to you here that I'm really thankful that you read this little story of mine, said some things that made this story more interesting, and last, but not least, for putting my story in your recommendation section. If you ever have a problem, question, or anything else, please ask. This comment also goes for all my reviewers. I know that sometimes I tend to carry things a bit far, and maybe it can be confusing. So, please ask!  
  
SuthernAngel890 - Thanks for reading!!  
  
Chapter Five:: Summer Has Ended, School Has Begun - Part 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Raise and shine, Students! Today is your first day in school!" said the guy on the radio.  
{Wh..What?} Aiko stirs under her covers. {Where did that voice come from? Such an annoying voice it is, too!} Peeking out from under her blankets, she zones in on the voice. {Oh. It's my radio. Does that mean I have to get up?} She pulls herself out from under the cocoon of warmth. Sitting up, she gives herself a full stretch. Climbing out of bed, she stumbles to her drawers. Since it was the first day of school, she wanted to look a bit classy. So she took out a short black skirt and a flower blouse. Taking the clothes, and underwear, she walks to the bathroom next door. Stripping, she takes her toothbrush with her as she steps into the showers.  
Thirty minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom with a much lighter step then when she went in. Going downstairs, she smells the beginning of breakfast. "Morning, Daddy!" she happily cried to her father as she went and gives him a big morning hug. Yukio has always been the first person up in their household. It's also tradition in the house that the first one up cooks breakfast for everyone. So Yukio has always been stuck with that little chore. Not that he minds.  
"Ohayou, cupcake!" He said, as he lends down to kiss her forehead. Looking back at his scrambled eggs, he asked, "So, what's for breakfast?"  
"I'll just have my usual, thanks Daddy." She sits down at the closest chair to her father.  
"So, is your brother going to take you to school today, or are you taking the bus?"  
Aiko sighs. "Dad. I'm a senior. I can't be seen taking the school bus!" Her father laughs. "And to answer your question, yes Kenji will be taking me and Kano to school."  
"Well, if that's the case, he better get his rear in gear and come down." Yukio glances at his watch. "School is in an hour."  
They both were quiet for a bit. Aiko brakes the silence by saying, "Hey, Dad?"  
"Hm?' he replied as he put the raisin bagel in the toaster.  
"I've always wondered about this, and maybe I asked you when I was younger but I don't remember what you said."  
"What, Sweetheart?"  
"Why do you and Mom work, when our family is so rich? It's not like we need the money." She asked, while getting up again to get a glass of orange juice.  
"Well, there's a lot of reasons why your mom and I work. One is so we are not bored, doing nothing around here. Another reason is because it gives me and your Mom great pleasure to contribute to our society." He put her bagels on a plate and sits it down in front of her.  
"Oh? What do you mean by contributing to the society?" She started to eat, while he made coffee for Kimi and Yuriko.  
"While it is true that youkai doesn't need to work, our human half of our society does. They don't have the long life that we have, so they spend money and resources much faster than we would ever need to. So your mother and I, half a century ago, decided to start a company so that humans around here can have a job and support their family." He told her, as he sat down across from her to eat his breakfast.  
"Oh, that I can understand. Did Kagome start the first youkai school because she wanted to inform humans that not all youkai are bad?"  
"Yes. And that's why Sesshoumaru started the first youkai college, as well. And you'll learn all the details in school." He grins. "I don't want to ruin youkai history for you!" he teases.  
"Oh, Dad!"  
A few minutes later Kenji and their mother came down. "Ohayou, Everyone!" Kenji said. "It's a beautiful day!" He went and got cereal for himself.  
Aiko looks at her parents, puzzled about her big brother's attitude. "What's he happy about?"  
Kenji answers for them. "I get to see Ayame today! Without going over to her house! It's great!!" He had a huge grin on his face.  
Everyone else just sighs. Kimi looks at her husband. "Yuriko doesn't have class until 10:00 AM today. I told her to sleep in a bit." She sits down with her coffee. "That kid is so into her education, she still forgets to sleep sometimes."  
Yukio laughs. "Is that not what you want from all of our children? Why do you complain?"  
"Because she hasn't even been on a date! For once, I would like her to be more social with her friends. The only time I know she talks to them are on the net." She smiles at her Mate. Kimi laughs. "I'm bad, aren't I?"  
Yukio leans in closer. So close they were, their nose is touching the other. He whispers, "Not bad. Except in bed."  
Kimi leans up. She passionately kisses her husband, even though they had so much fun last night. For some reason, she can never have enough of him. With a low purr, she deeps the kiss as he gently grips her head.  
"Get a room!" both siblings said at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't forget. If you're not here ten minutes after they bell rings, I'm going to leave and make you guys take the bus home." Kenji yells at them as they were leaving.  
"Yes, Kenji," they said, dully. Every year that he takes them to school, he always says that. Not that he doesn't wait even if they were a bit late.  
Kano waved good-bye as Aiko leans over and gives a brotherly kiss on Kenji's check. "Have fun in college, and don't do anything I won't do!"  
"Yes, yes. Go one now, or you're late."  
Stepping out of the car, Aiko grabs Kano's right biceps as Kenji drives to his school. Together, they start to head towards their lockers. As they were walking down the halls, people said hello and good morning. Though Kano does have a popular image in Sengaku Jidai High, Aiko is also popular in her own way. Because of her family, everyone knows her. Also, since she is the best friend of Kano, they didn't want to anger him by hurting Akio. And besides, who would want to hurt a sweet girl? Well, besides her ex-boyfriend, Michio. Actually, everyone still wonders why Akio went out with him in the first place. Only Kano knows the answer to that, and of course he's not going to enlighten anyone on the situation.  
They both knew that their lockers were in the "island" area, but not sure where. Both were delighted that their locker was across from the other. Aiko just thought of something, and calls over to Kano. "Hey, guess what we both forgot to ask the other?"  
He grunts. {Stupid PE clothes. Sometimes, I have to wonder why I joined the basketball team.} "Oh? What's that?" He finishes unpacking and zips his backpack. Slinging it over his shoulder, he heads to her.  
As he heads toward her, she is putting pictures of family and friends inside her locker. When he got to her, his shoulder leans on the locker on her right. Looking up, she asks him, "What's your schedule like?" She went back to putting pictures up. Most of them had Kano doing something or another. Could that be a sign that she likes him more than a brother?  
He takes out his wallet. Opening it, he pulls out his folded schedule. "Let's see.. First period I have Ancient Youkai with Uematsu- sensei, then I have Modern History with Iketa-sensei. Third period I have Literature with Koneshi-sensei, followed by lunch. Fourth I have Probability and Statistics with Nguyen-sensei, fifth being my basketball practice." Someone needed to get to his locker, and Kano was blocking the way. "Oh, excuse me." Kano moved over so that he stands in front of her locker.  
"What about sixth period?" She asks him as she was finishing unpacking.  
"I have nothing that period." They started to move to the stairs. "What about you?"  
"Other than Archery with Aoki-sensei, and Choir with Yamada-sensei sixth period, we seem to have the same classes." As they were heading up the stairs, she looks at him teasingly. "Are you dogging me now?"  
He gives her an arrogant stare. "Me following you? I think it should be the other way around." He starts to laugh as she hits him on the shoulder.  
They were at the top of the stairs when she told him, "Fine. I won't follow you anymore, Your Highness." She turns up her nose at him and picks up her pace to get ahead of him.  
"Hey! Wait." He quickly catches up to her, but at the last moment she runs. {Ohh, this will be fun!} He starts to chase her, but at a slower rate.  
Ten paces away from him, she turns around and yell, "Come and get me if you can." Mischief possesses her. He suddenly gives her an evil grin, and seeing that, she yelps and ran away with all her might.  
Kano finally catches up with her at the door of the classroom. As she was going inside, he grips her wrist and pull. Aiko spins right into his arms. Gently, but firmly, he cages her close to his chest. Resting his forehead against hers, he quietly said, "I never will hold it against you if you follow me."  
Looking into his forest eyes, she saw his soul. Equally quiet, she said, "I know." Then she remembers where they were. Pulling away from him, she lightens the mood by saying, "I still say that you are the one following me!" Aiko gently pushes him, and ran inside.  
Kano just stands there, with a silly grin on his face. {Well, we finally are getting somewhere. Now I need to go inside before the bell rings.} Unnoticed by him, a pair of eyes watches Aiko and Kano around the corner. Walking inside, he sees Aiko with a bunch of her friends at the other end of the classroom. Looking around, he noticed that there's a few guys that were on his basketball team in the class, so he went over to talk to them until the bell rings.  
Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong  
After the bell finish ringing, Aiko and Kano went to the seating chart at the front table. Aiko's seat was second row, third chair over from the left. Interesting enough, Cains was third row, third seat from the left. Looking up at each other, they both laugh. Kano held out his arm. "May I escort you to your table, My Lady?"  
Aiko laughs. "You may, My Lord." She gives a little courtesy. The whole class was laughing through the little play.  
Going to their respective seats, everyone waited for Uematsu-sensei to arrive. While they were waiting, everyone quietly talks to their neighbor. Sitting to the left of Aiko was Takara, one of her best friends after joining archery. To the right sat Cho, a close friend from Choir. Takara and Cho were both tora youkai. Takara is the classic tora youkai. Black hair with yellow highlights, eyes that are dilated into slits with a dark yellow rim. Her tail, thin and very cat-like and also the same color as her hair, hangs freely. Her face has four black markings, and her symbol was a solid black star. On the inside of her wrists, she has four little lines, like claw marks. The claw marks on her wrists are the special marking that all tora youkai has. That's how other youkai and humans tell the difference from tora, raion, and normal neko youkai. Takara loves to wear skirts. Today was not an exception. Her skirt was black with red flowers and tan leaves. For a shirt, she wore an Asian blouse that is black with red flowers. Cho, on the other hand, was a rare breed of tora youkai. Also, with black hair, she has white highlights. Sapphire eyes with cat slits and markings like Takara. The only difference was her symbol, which is a small clover. Her tail was also thin, cat-like, and the color of her hair. For this special day, she wore black leather pants and a midnight blue blouse with silver moons printed on it.  
One row over, Kano was in a deep discussion about tactics on their basketball games and how they can improve. On his right sat Chokichi, a kuma youkai. His hair was so dark brown that in certain lights, it can be black. Though his face doesn't have any markings, his wrist, ankle, and his collarbone has two blue ones. On his forehead was a heart. Bear youkai in human form don't have tails, but when they're in their real form, they have one. Like almost every guy in school, he wore jeans and a solid black t- shirt. On the left sat Joben, one of the few humans that actually goes to this school. His family can be traced back to Sesshoumaru's time when they were living in a village protected by him. Short black hair, and dark eyes, he was loved by all who meets him. Joben, true to his name, loved cleanness. This guy couldn't stand dirt or anything remotely icky on him. Sweat was the only thing he would tolerate, but only because second of cleanness, was his love of basketball.  
Bang! Went the door. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. I can't believe I was late on the first day of school!" A short, white-haired man crashes through the door, and stumbles into the classroom.  
Everyone jumped when that door suddenly opened. Deadly quiet, they all watch as Uematsu-sensei went to the front of the room. Aiko noticed that a student that sat in the back silently closed the door after Uematsu- sensei went deeper into the classroom. As Uematsu-sensei was getting everything ready, Aiko studied him. Uematsu-sensei was a short man. She has long white flowing hair, and a little ball of fluff behind him. He has six markings on his face, three each on his check, like whiskers. But what interests her were his eyes. Red, they were. Aiko has never seen anyone with pure red eyes before. Uematsu-sensei was a usagi youkai. Like all male teachers, he wore jeans and a t-shirt with a coat that said Sensei on it.  
{How can I be late?! I told myself that I wasn't going to be late anymore! Man, I need to get my nose out of those ancient textbooks more often.} Uematsu-sensei put away all his belongs and looks at the class. "I'm a youkai that doesn't like protocol, so today I'm just going to ask you questions and lets see if you can come up with thoughtful answers. Later this week we'll be getting our textbooks, and.. Well, we'll just see what becomes of this class." He looks at his seating chart. "What I'm going to do is pick a random person, ask him/her a question, and after they answer it, if any of you want to add more go ahead. All right?" The class nods as one. Uematsu-sensei closes his eyes. Randomly roaming his finger around the seating chart, he stops at a name. "Joben-san."  
He stands up. "Hai, Uematsu-sensei."  
Uematsu-sensei leans on his hands. "Since you are one of the few humans that go to this school, and be proud of that, I'm going to ask this question from a human point of view. What are the similarities and differences between youkai and humans?"  
Joben thought for a moment. Everyone also thought on that question. No one really thought of that question before. Joben finally had an answer. "The obvious differences between these two cultures are that youkai has a much longer life span, they have magic, and most youkai are hunters by nature. Humans, on the other hand, have only about 100 years to live, they don't have magic, and though they do hunt, they are not predators. The similarities, though still there, they are more subtle. Both cultures have families, care for their young, have emotions, and are living beings. Blood flows through our veins, and on the inside we are not so different." Joben gives a little bow to show he is finished, and sits down.  
The class was quiet. Uematsu-sensei looks around the class. "Good answer. So, everyone agrees with that, or is there a different opinion?" He waits for a few seconds. No one raises their hands. "All right. We'll go on." Again, he picks a random name. "Aiko-san."  
Aiko stands up. "Hai, Uematsu-sensei."  
"You might have noticed that no one gave a different opinion on my question. My question to you is, why is that?"  
Aiko takes a deep breath. "The reason for that is because all of us were taught from when we are little that humans and youkai can live together."  
"I see. And who was the person to teach all humans and youkai that answer, Aiko-san?"  
"My ancestor, Kagome, Uematsu-sensei." Uematsu-sensei gives a little nod, and Aiko gives him a little bow and sits down.  
"You will notice that Ancient Youkai and Modern History have a lot of things in common. That question will be asked many times, and hopefully as time goes on, we will have more to add to that answer." He was quiet for a moment. "Now I will ask some questions that deal with more of Ancient Youkai." He picks a name. "Cho-san."  
Cho stands up. "Hai, Uematsu-sensei."  
"Do you know that ancient language of youkai?"  
"I only know a few words, Uematsu-sensei. My parents told me that since no one really uses that language anymore, we don't have to learn it." She bows and sits down.  
"Is that how everyone here was told?" Everyone nods. "Well, then I guess we have a lot to learn, don't we? But don't worry, it will be fun." The bell rings. "All right. I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good day." Everyone in the room stands up, and bows to the teacher. Then they put their stuff away and went on to their next class.  
"We'll catch you guys at lunch, alright?"  
"Ok, see ya later!" Aiko and Kano heads to their Modern History class, which was two doors down from their first period class. "So, what did you think of Uematsu-sensei, Kano?"  
They got to the classroom, but the door was locked. Standing near the door, Kano draws Aiko close to him to avoid the crowd. "I think Uematsu- sensei is an interesting person. Actually, I think I would like his class. He sounds like a teacher that I can learn from a lot." He looks down at her. "What about you? What do you think of him?"  
"I feel the same way as you do. That class will be interesting, ne?" Both smiles. Suddenly a hand was on Kano's shoulder.  
"Hey, Kano, my man! How was summer?" a strong, male voice said.  
Kano looks behind him. "Hey, Toshiro!" They gripped each other's wrist and gave a shake. "My summer was good. And your's?"  
"Boring. Other than playing basketball with the other guys, there was nothing else to do." Both males laugh. Toshiro has long red hair. He was from the raion clan, so he has four markings on each of his checks instead of his wrists. His symbol was four lines, all meeting in the middle. "Listen, I heard from someone that there will be a student teacher teaching this class and not Iketa-sensei."  
"Really? I wonder who it is?" Kano said, thinking. He looks at Aiko, and she gives him an I-don't-know shrug  
By now, the hallway was almost empty of students except for the students of this class. Aiko didn't know any of the other students, so she just leans against the wall while Kano and Toshiro talk about their summer. Off in the distance, two voices could be heard. Everyone was silent, waiting to see if these two voices are their teachers. Everyone knows about Iketa-sensei. All the students who have had her always have something good to day about her. Iketa-sensei was a urufu youkai. Long gray hair that was always in a little bun, and a smile on her face every day, she was one of the popular teachers. For some reason, urufu youkai doesn't have any markings that anyone could see. Maybe they do and it's in a place where people can't see, but the usual places don't have any. When the two voices came from around the corner, Aiko got a big surprise.  
::Yuriko! What are you doing here?::  
Yuriko holds up one finger, to signal that she needed a minute before she could talk. Finally, she finishes talking to Iketa-sensei, and looks over to Aiko. ::I'm going to teach your class.::  
The two teachers went to the door and Iketa-sensei opens it. She announces, "Pick any place to sit."  
While the students were finding their seats, Aiko was talking to her sister. ::Did you know that you were going to teach a class that I was going to be in?::  
::No. All I know was that I was going to teach a history class here. That's all:: Yuriko gives Aiko a sad, puppy look. ::I promise. No favourites. Ok?::  
Aiko smiles. :: Ok. As long as no favourites::  
::Good. Now go get your seat. I see that Kano saved one for you:: She nudges Aiko.  
::Stop that. You know that there's nothing like that between us:: After giving Yuriko a parting Look, she went to her seat.  
Yuriko settles in the back of the classroom while Iketa-sensei gives a little speech. "Well, this seems to be a good class. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I'm not going to teach for the first half part of this class. This honor will go to Higurashi-sensei. She used to be one of my top students, and I know that she has a lot to offer all of you. So, without further ado, I would like to introduce you all to Higurashi-sensei."  
Yuriko walks to the front of the class. Passing Iketa-sensei, she whispers, "Thank you." At the front of the class, she takes a deep breath. "Well, it's good to be here. First think I would like to do is answer the two questions that I bet are on everyone's mind here. Yes, I am Aiko's Onee- san. Secondly, no, I will not play any favourites here." She looks around the classroom. "Now that business is taken care of, I would like to point out that I don't know almost anybody here, and you don't know me. I propose that we play games to know the people around this classroom. How does that sound?" Everyone cheers.  
They spent the period playing games, and everyone was having a good time. When the bell rings, most people didn't want to leave. But like all good things, they have to end. "All right everyone. I'll see ya tomorrow!" Everyone stands up and bows, and then left.  
After saying good-bye to her sister, she and Kano walk to the stairs. ::So, how do you think my sister will be at teaching?::  
::I think she'll do a good job. Anyone can see that she enjoys teaching, and her heart and soul was in it::  
Aiko laughs. ::That was a good time, wasn't it. And I never would have thought I would be talking about things that I didn't want people to know. Oh, well. It was just childhood things::  
::Yeah, childhood things. Did you have to mention about that summer when we were eight? For goodness sakes, it was the first time I have hunted anything. It was only a little bumble bee::  
::Oh, poor thing. Did I hurt Your Majesty's feelings?::  
Kano mockingly growls. ::Let's not get into that, shall we?::  
::Oh, you are so easy to tease!:: Seeing one of her friends, Aiko said, "I'll meet you in the classroom, ok?"  
"Sure. I'll even save you a seat." Kano gives her a brotherly hug and watch her go meet her friend. {I'm only easy to tease when you do it. Only you.}  
To say that Literature was a bit boring compared with Modern History was an understatement. Koneshi-sensei was a nezumi youkai. Smaller than Uematsu-sensei, she barely reaches cabinets. Koneshi-sensei has light brown hair highlighted with strands of black. She has two marks on her face, and her symbol is a leaf. Throughout the class period, Koneshi-sensei talks about the different types of reading materials they are going to cover, and to expect homework every night. Actually, their homework for tonight was to pick a novel from the packet she gave to everyone and bring it to class for tomorrow. When the bell rang, everyone gave a quick bow then left. Everyone, that is, except for Aiko. She was too busy picking out a novel from the list that she didn't hear the bell ring.  
Finally, Kano taps on her shoulder and said, "Hey. Are you leaving any time soon, or are you going to sit there until school ends?"  
Aiko got her head up and glances around her. The class was empty except for her, Kano, Koneshi-sensei, and her aid. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't hear the bell ring." She quickly packs everything. "Ok. Lets head for lunch."  
Everywhere they look, people were in groups all over the Commons and Cafeteria. "Hey, guys! Over here!!" Takara and Chokichi yell at them.  
Weaving around the tables, they finally got to the table in the middle of the cafeteria. "Hey, guys! Man, is this crowded or what, ne?" Aiko jokingly said. She sat in the middle of Cho and Joben, while Kano sits across from her. Everyone else left to get their lunch.  
The little group was talking about how their classes went so far, when a voice behind her sneerers, "I'm surprised that this tart showed her face in public again."  
  
A/N: Hey Everyone! I know, I know. I left you all in a cliffhanger, but I needed to cut this chapter into two. So, leave me some reviews. And find out what happens to Aiko and Kano on their first day of school! Here are some words that I used in this chapter:  
  
* ohayou - Good morning  
* sensei - teacher  
* hai - yes  
* tora - tiger  
* raion - lion  
* neko - cat  
* kuma - bear  
* usagi - rabbit  
* urufu - wolf  
* nezumi - mouse  
  
On a side note, all the different clans of youkai I'm going to use Japanese names for the animal that they represent. I know that on the first chapter I said bear youkai instead of kuma youkai, but I wanted to be more tradition in the story, and I decided that way after I posted the first chapter.  
  
Catch ya laters! 


	6. Summer Has Ended, School Has Begun Part ...

Through the Eyes of Another  
  
By: TLA  
  
WARNING!! WARNING!! THERE WILL BE ONE SCENE OF PHYSICAL AND VERBAL ABUSE!!! THERE WILL ALSO BE A SCENE OF VIOLENCE. IF YOU CAN STAND THEM, SKIP THE FLASHBACKS AND THE SECOND SCENE CHANGE!! WARNING!! WARNING!! PG-13 BEWARE!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way own Inuyasha. If you want to sue me, go for it. But I have to warn you, I'm a college student with no money. So I don't think you would be satisfied in any way if you sue me.  
  
*To all my Reviewers*: This is where I'll reply to what you have said in your reviews. How I order your name is alphabetical. Questions, comments, and ideas are also here to be answered. Thanks to all the people who put me on their favourites list!  
  
caley - Thanks for answering! Enjoy what's going to happen next!!  
  
Ledophole - Thanks for reading! Please, enjoy what's going to happen next!!  
  
Striking Falcon - Here's a hint for everyone who's been reading my story: Joben is NOT Rin's decedent!!! And thanks for saying that last chapter was good. I thought it might be a bit slow for some people. Enjoy what going to happen next!  
  
Chapter Six:: Summer Has Ended, School Has Begun - Part 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The little group was talking about how their classes went so far, when a voice behind her sneerers, "I'm surprised that this tart showed her face in public again."  
{No, no it can't be! They told me that he has been kicked out of this school!}  
All through the cafeteria, students stop what they were doing. Everyone knew that four months ago, Aiko and her family got the Board of Schools to get Michio out of this school and never to return. Now that he's back, everyone wanted to know why and how. Michio has a reputation for being a bully. He is extremely controlling, never gets along with anyone and the only people that hangs with him, are bullies like himself (though none as mean), or those who fear him so. What no one knew was that he was an abuser. The girls that he had gone out with him in the past never told anyone, so he thought that he can get away with everything. Only, he didn't count on Aiko or her family and friends. The adults are waiting, just waiting for him to make the first move. No one liked him to begin with, but after they found out what he did to Aiko, people in the school despised him.  
Getting over her shock, Aiko slowly stood up and turned around. Unknown to her, Kano and her friends also stood up. They all wanted to be prepared for anything that would happen. The last time Aiko saw Michio, he was bloody and raving like a lunatic. Now, Michio was once again in front of her. {He hasn't change one bit.} Midnight hair and black eyes, he looks just like his animal counterpart, the raven. Even his nose is shaped like a beak. Bullies are stereotyped as big and bulky. But Michio has a body of a bird. Very thin, and kinda small, on the outside he would have the muscles to hurt a fly, but that's what make him so deadly. Michio strikes people when they least expect it, and every time he strikes, it's an aim to hurt badly. Sooner or later, the person just wants to end all the hurt by doing what he wants. {By the time I knew that fact, it was almost too late. I'm glad I have friends and a family that notices my every move and emotion.} Trying to gather all her courage, she bravely said, "I'm not a tart, nor will I ever was one." Kano silently walked up to Aiko and stood behind her. Not once did his eyes leave Michio.  
"Oh, really? It seems like my memory is a bit different." Michio takes a step closer to her. Quietly he said, "Like the night after the Valentines Dance.."  
Aiko gasps. Closing her eyes, she mouths only one phase, "Oh, no.."  
  
*Begin FlashBack*  
  
{Why does he have to dance with that dumb-bell? Wait. Why am I jealous?} Looking at her watch, it was almost time to go home.  
At that moment, the DJ announces, "Well, everyone! It's almost time to go, but before we all head home, how about one more dance?" The crowd cheers. "All right. Everyone grab someone for this last slow dance. And I better not see anyone on the sidelines!"  
Michio, on that sideline, has been watching Aiko all night. {Sesshoumaru's decedent. Never had his blood in my hands yet.} As his eyes watch her every move, his tongue dances across his lips.  
{I.. I feel like someone is watching me.} Slowly she turns her body, but everywhere she looks, people were dancing or looking for a partner. When she hit the 180 mark, she found the person. {Michio.} His eyes seems to devour her, even when they are six feet apart. {Why is he looking at me like that? The way he looks at me, I don't like it.} She takes a deep breath. {He smells like lust. Lust and anger.} Not wanting to stay in his sights anymore, she quickly locates her brother. Weaving through the crowd of people, she finally finds him in the arms of his girlfriend, Ayame. Ayame was an inu youkai, as well. Black hair with lavender highlights and eyes the color of lilacs, Ayame was like the flower she was named after. Her markings were like all the other inu youkai, except they were a royal purple. Her long, soft tail was caressing Kenji's tail.  
{Those two look so right for each other. I wonder when they will mate.} Hating to break such an embrace, she talks to Kenji only with her mind. ::Kenji::  
::Sighs. What do you need, twerp? Can't you see I'm a bit busy?:: His hands wonders down Ayame's back, bringing a purr to his ears.  
::I know, I know. But I'm getting bored, and I want the car keys. So, hand them to me, and I'll give them back to you when you're ready to go. Ok?::  
::Fine. Just make sure you relock the car when you get it. I don't want you to get into trouble, or Mom is going to have my head::  
As his hand reaches inside his pocket, she said, ::Yeah, yeah. I hear ya::  
He hands the keys to her. "Thanks, brother! I'll see you in a few." She left them as they swayed to the soft music.  
Trying not to catch anyone's attention, she stayed near the shadows as she left the dance floor. Still, she couldn't escape two pairs of eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes smiles across the big sky. {The night is so beautiful. The stars are shining so brightly tonight.} As she reached the car, something hits her from behind.  
"Umph!" She said, as her body hit the car. A hand grips her hair, almost tearing it from her head. Aiko was about to scream for help when his other hand went over her mouth.  
"Sorry, dear. Can't have you screaming for people to come." Michio's voice whispers in her ear. "Now, I'm going to let go of your pretty, little mouth. But if one sound comes out, I'm going to hurt you more." He jerks her hair. "You hear me?" His voice was honey, but his eyes were hard, promising pain.  
Aiko had tears in her eyes. Never in her sixteen years of life has anyone hurt her this much before. She made a sound, agreeing with his terms.  
His hand uncovers her mouth. Instead of letting go of her hair, he grips it even hard, if that was possible. By now, tears were flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls. The hand that left her mouth came back, only this time it holds a knife. He looks into her eyes, seeing the question that she wanted to ask, but was too scared to. "You want to know why I'm doing this to you? It's really simple. You tempt me tonight. Moving your body like a seductress, making me burn for you. You smell so good, and a good person like me can't resist you. For all that, you need to be punished." He licks her ear, then her cheek, tasting her salty tears.  
{No. No, this can't be happening.} Her mind went into chaos, not realizing that she could mind-call her brother or Kano. All she could think about was the pain, and how to stop it.  
"Now, I think the best way to punish you is by me being your boyfriend. So, starting tomorrow, you announce that we are going out together. And every day, you will come over to my house, so that I can hurt you as much as I think you need. Do I make myself clear?" His knife travels down her neck and back. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. If you dare tell anyone what happens tonight, I'm going to kill you. Maybe even all your little friends. You don't know what I can do, and trust me, you don't want to find out." That being said, he transforms into his animal form and left.  
Aiko leans onto the car, slowly lowering herself until she sits on the ground. Her body trembles, shock and hopelessness covering her mind. Hearing people coming out of the school, she quickly gets up and tries to fix herself. {I can't have Brother or Kano see me like this. I can't let them get hurt.} Getting in the car, she places herself in the dark corner.  
  
*End FlashBack*  
  
Aiko's mind came back to the present. Blood drips from her palm, a pool already on the floor. Through the whole memory, the tears seem to continue from the past to the present. Suddenly, Aiko's eyes open. Though tears kept flowing down, anyone can see the redness of her eyes. Pain, anger, agony, they all came to her. Her body starts to transform, while she yells at Michio, "You bastard! I was never a tart! You hurt me that night, and all the nights after. But I was nice to you, and I let you live. But you came back, and there will be no second chance. Meet your marker." The last words she said were more of a growl as her body surrenders to her animal form. The colors of the earth, water, fire, and air swirls around her. Slowly, it covers her from head to toe. As the forces of the world shrouded her, inside she turns into the most beautiful, yet also the deadliest, inu youkai of all.  
"You bitch!" His hand reaches out to grab her from her shield, but someone stops him. "Ahhh." Michio could hear his bones being crushed.  
"She will never be your bitch." Kano made a promise never to kill Michio, because Aiko didn't want this guy to hurt her anymore. But he never promised that he wouldn't hurt him to an inch of his life. Kano cried that night after Aiko finally told him about those two hellish months. He knew that the next time he sees this guy, he would do some serious damage. For four months, he has kept an eye on Aiko, telling himself that she's ok now. That Michio can't hurt her anymore. But here he is, and there is no way he will let Aiko get hurt again. He would have to die first. Kano pulls Michio closer to him. Leaning over his dirty ear, he breathes, "What pain you gave Aiko, I will give you ten fold." As his right hand continues to grip Michio's broken wrist, Kano's left snatches his forehead with the symbol of a black sun and sucks Michio's soul into his mind.  
{I can't lose control. There are people here. I can't harm them. They are innocent.} As she told herself these three things over and over again, the elements uncover her, leaving her in her human form. When she was in control of herself again, she opens her eyes to see that Kano has taken Michio into his mind. Aiko knew that there's nothing she could do while Kano was torturing Michio, she looks around for a teacher. Spotting one of her teacher's from last year, she walks around the stones and over to Satou- sensei. Quietly telling her that she needs to send everyone out of the cafeteria. Gently smiling, Satou-sensei waves a hand around her. Giving Satou-sensei a confused look, Aiko glances around her. {Of course. At the first sign of youkai magic, the adults would have made everyone leave. How dumb of me.} Turning back to Satou-sensei she said, "Could you and the other teachers leave, as well? I don't want you elders to get harm if something was going to happen." Nodding in agreement, Satou-sensei signals to the other teachers that was still there to leave. Watching them leave, Aiko wonders to herself, {What is Kano doing in there?}  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kano smiles as Michio screams in agony. As he plays with some knifes on the table, he casually said, "You know. The mind is an odd thing. Did you know that if your mind thinks you're dead, your body will believe it, too? Well, I guess you'll just have to make sure you don't believe you're dying, right?" He throws a knife at Michio and it lands in his right thigh.  
"Damn you! Damn you to Hell!" Michio was so weak. He did what he felt right and true. All women were bad. They are nothing, most especially inu youkai women. His father told him so. And his father was always right. Of course, that doesn't mean that he doesn't take pleasure in the pain he has given to these worthless creatures. "W..Why are you doing this?"  
Kano didn't even look up at Michio while he asked that question. Instead, he points out, "You can't hide your thoughts here. You are in my mind, so whatever you are thinking, even feeling, I will know. So, you said that your father told you that women are worthless beings, and should be punished for being female, but most especially inu youkai females. Why? Don't forget that I sense your joy in giving pain. You would love to hurt anyone, anything. But I'm interested about what your father told you about hating inu youkai ladies. Tell me more." Finally, he looks up from his knife. "You asked me why am I doing this? What you mean is, why am I sticking up for a female inu youkai? For two reasons, really. One, I am a ryuu youkai and two, you have hurt my mate. For that, you should die, but my Mate forbids me to. That good enough for you?" A knife lands on Michio's other thigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It has been over an hour since Aiko has been reading, waiting for the two of them to leave Kano's mind. A quick intake of air catches her attention. Looking up from an interesting scene in the story, Aiko catches a view of Michio fainting. Thud! {Ouch. That's got to hurt.} Though Aiko didn't want his blood spelt, she also didn't have any sympathy for him. To put it simply, she didn't care about him. He can't touch her anymore. A green dragon unexpectedly blocks her view of the fainted Michio. Throwing herself into his arms, she cries, "Kano!"  
Extremely tired but still happy to see Aiko, he looks at her and smiles. Quietly, as he holds her in his arms, he said, "Aiko." {My Aiko.}  
Fast as her happiness came, fear fell upon her. Swiftly getting out of his heavenly arms, she starts to check him for injury. Seeing that he's fine, she swats him on the arm. "What were you thinking!? You could have gotten hurt! You know that it's forbidden to take unfamiliarised people into your mind. Why did you do a stupid think like that!? Diamonds fell out again.  
Cupping her face, Kano stares deeply into her eyes. Slowly, quietly, he told her why. "I did it for you. I know you are not ready for a relationship, and I'm ready to wait. But today, before your own demon, I want to tell you what my feelings are towards you. I love you. I have loved you for years. I want you to be my Mate, the person to share this life with. You are the only one who brings joy and light to my dark existence. For you, I would die and live."  
Kano pulls Aiko to him and kisses out the passion in her. Teasingly, yet tenderly, he lures the passion she has kept in her heart for him. Yet even while he pulled out her passion, he showed her the longing and desire that he has kept secret all those years.  
Aiko didn't move at first. The contact he made with his lips felt like heaven to her. But the more he coaxes out her passion, the more she wanted to show him her feelings towards him. Soon, they were in an embrace as old as time.  
Too soon, Kano gently pulls away from her soft lips. She made a sound of disappointment. Hooking a finger under her chin, he said, "We still need to see our headmaster." He kisses her on the cheek, and then let goes. Walking over to where Michio was, which was still on the ground, Kano picks him up. Throwing him over his shoulder, he took his left hand and clasp her hand and tug. "Come. Maybe we can be excuse for the rest of the day."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Headmaster Watanabi didn't have a lot to say about the situation. He knew that he was wrong to bring back Michio to this school, but Michio's family was pressuring him with lawsuits. He couldn't have that dishonor the school, but he also knew that Aiko and her friends would not let Michio stay here long.  
"I know that I was wrong to bring him back here, but I had no choice." Headmaster Watanabi sinks down on his seat, the world weighing on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Aiko."  
Aiko knew that there was nothing that could be done if she sat there, blaming him. "It's all right, Headmater Watanabi. All is well that ends well."  
"Yes. And before you ask, you and Kano will be excused for the rest of the day." He gently smiles at the two children.  
Kano and Aiko looks at each other and smiles. ::See? What did I tell ya?::  
::Oh, shove it!::  
Aiko and Kano stand up and bows to Headmaster Watanabi. "Good day, sir." Aiko respectably said.  
As they were heading for the door, Kano stops her. "Wait for me out at the front. I need to tell Headmaster Watanabi something."  
Puzzled, but didn't want to argue with him, she nods and left the room.  
Walking back to the desk, Kano quietly said, "Michio needs to go to a psychic ward. He has problems, and he won't wake up until he does. He promised me, and I don't think he'll go back on that promise."  
"But why the psychic ward?"  
"Because you can't send him to prison. He didn't commit any crime. Well, not lawful crime. But that doesn't mean that he can be on the streets, either. He could go out and harm another lady."  
"I see. Well, I think you thought of this for a while now?" Thinking, Headmaster Watanabi's finger tips touched each other. "You are right. That is only the best course of action. I'll take care of it. Now, go home before you fall over somewhere."  
Giving another bow, Kano left and went to where Aiko was waiting. Going over to her, a question quickly rose in his mind. "Ah, Aiko?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How are we going to get home?"  
"Why, my Knight, with this!" She holds up her cell phone. They both laughed, knowing that Kenji will have their heads for calling him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
{Argh! I'm so tired.} Her eye catches the book. {No, no can do. Besides, I promised Kano that we'll go in together.} After a small caress on the leather cover, Aiko turns over. {Sleep, sleep.} Closing her eyes, she fell into the power of rest.  
Unfortunately, Kano didn't have that easily of falling asleep. {Naraku and Michio's family. What do they have in common?} Sighing, he turns over. {Argh! I can't think about that anymore. Those questions can't be answered in this time line. Hopefully, the diary can help.} He turns again, laying on his stomach. {How is Aiko?} He tunes into Aiko's mind. He laughs. {That girl. She could sleep anywhere, anytime.} Chuckling, he follows Aiko's example, and fell into the power of rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere close by, an evil laughs into the night.  
  
A/N: Hey, Everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Please, tell me if I'm moving to fast or whatever. Also, next week on Sunday I'm moving into my college dorm, so I won't be updating until after that day. Maybe Monday or Tuesday. Please, keep with your reviews. They are helping me in keeping this story alive! Oh! And if any of you have any ideas on what I should do with Aiko and Kano, please tell me. And should I add some scenes with Kenji and his ladylove?  
  
Catch ya laters! 


End file.
